


Maité An Rí Dragon

by DamonTheGayman



Series: Fairy Tales and Magic Shit [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Amphitere Petra, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Cock Worship, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dragon Erwin, Dragon King! Levi, Dragon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dragon death, Drake Hanji, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren cries a lot as a child, Eren is good with babies, Erwin loves Levi but Levi tells him to fuck off, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Humans Suck, I'll think of more later, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi doesn't mind, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Seme Levi, Shameless Smut, True Mates, Uke Eren Yeager, War, Whelps, hardly, only in beginning nothing happens between them till Eren is older, some feels last chapter, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonTheGayman/pseuds/DamonTheGayman
Summary: I'M BACK BITCHESSSSS!  Dragon King Levi of the East has only one thing on his mind, the attack on humanity. Dragons and humans have never worked together, humans always murdering the dragons for fun to the point they now fight back. Imagine Levi's surprise to meet a small child named Eren Jaeger. Eren Jaeger is the maybe human son of Carla and Grisha Jaeger. Imagine Levi's surprise when he finds out that little boy is his true Maité? Much Gaelic and singing. Eren is a child in the first 2 chapters and no underage stuff happens in this fic. At all. However, when he's older, Levi is HUNG. Sorry I'm bad at summaries and this will be updated frequently since I'm 80% done all chapters. Enjoy whatever the fuck this is.





	1. Mr. Big Lizard King Levi Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha Hi, if you're not familiar with my work, good. If you are I AM SO SORRY OK I WRITE ALL THE TIME BUT MY INSPIRATION TURNS TO SO MANY WEIRD THINGS TO THE POINT I NOW HAVE 27 STORIES THAT ARE AROUND 50-80% DONE BUT I LOSE INTEREST GAH I'M SO SORRY! That thankfully will not happen to this fic because Most of it is done I'm just editing and writing the sex scene. Anyway, It's been awhile so I've been to Japan, saw my birthmother for the first time and accidently set an oven, and a microwave on fire. I honestly like this story a lot and if you're familiar with my stuff then you'll see I actually changed the POV it's now in 3rd person so yay. I like it much better you can capture both emotions and opinions on the characters and I'm going to stop talking now. Actually wait
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Dragons get 2 names at birth. The one they tell people on the daily, think of it as a nickname, and then their true name which only their mate is ever allowed to say.  
> Levi- Vierkulhi  
> Hanji- Jizojekah  
> Erwin- Inmidaelm  
> Petra- Raalcait  
> Eren- Enercalae  
> Damon- Onaramn  
> Had to do me Lol.  
> Anyway here's the fact of the day!
> 
> Fact: Before the Columbian Exchange, there were no oranges in Florida, no bananas in Ecuador, no potatoes in Ireland, no coffee in Colombia, no pineapples in Hawaii, no rubber trees in Africa, no tomatoes in Italy, and no chocolate in Switzerland.
> 
> No Las Patatas!?!?!?!?
> 
> Foreign word of the Day!
> 
> Maité An Rí Dragon  
> (Mah-ee-teh Ahn Ree Drah-gon) (This is how I've been saying it whether its correct or not I don't know)  
> The Dragon King's mate  
> (Language: Gaelic)

The first time Eren ever saw a dragon was when he was 5 years old. He had been looking for flowers on the outskirts of the kingdom for his sick mother. As of late, she was always sick, coughing and weak but she never let it bring her down. He had snuck passed Hannes and the drunken guards at the gate of the large walls surrounding their kingdom quite easily.

Eren knew it wasn’t exactly safe to venture this far out from the “safety” of the walls but he figured that making his mother happy was more important than his safety. Besides, he’s pretty sure there wouldn’t be any monster living _literally_ right next to Shiganshina anyway. No one would even tell him what they were hiding from! But people come and go outside the walls all the time. The only problem he had was how he was going to get his flowers back since he forgot a basket. He already had a few flowers at this point but he wanted the prettier ones that were less abundant inside his town.  He spent the whole morning picking flowers, running around and chasing butterflies as they passed by on the cooling breeze.  
  
He didn't realize that two figures were currently moving towards him, unaware of his presence as they talked, well, more like the _one_ talking. Hanji would not shut up no matter what Levi said as they calmly strolled across the land. While Levi would much rather stretch his wings and fly, Hanji did not have wings for they were a Drake. They had bronze skin that glittered in the passing sunbeams as they walked beneath the trees, contrasting to Levi’s own silver and black scales that attracted the warm rays of the ever giving sun. Hanji was once again talking about some human they had been watching, ever so fascinated by the human species. Levi gave a gruff hum in acknowledgment to whatever the fuck they just said.

 _“It's simply amazing Levi! They have these things called ‘outhouses’ where they do their business in some sort of bowl that gets rid of it automatically!”_ They squealed, jumping around his large figure in a _very_ annoying way.

 _“Wow. So fascinating. I don't give a fuck Hanji it's probably dirty as fuck anyways. Why the hell did you call me out here anyway? I am very busy at the moment trying to protect our kind.”_ Levi replied with a glare towards his sadly longtime friend. _This better not be about what I think it is…_

_“You need to find a mate, Levi.”_

_Fucking sky not this again_.

 _“Hanji-”_ Levi started but was quickly interrupted by a shitty four-eyed Drake who doesn't know how to fucking quit.

 _“C’mon Levi. You may have friends and guards always by your side but we all know you're lonely. If you find a mate then you'll have someone with you all the time! Besides your pulse is going to start to fade if you do not find that special person.”_ They argued the two eyes on the side of their head looking at him while the other two looked straight ahead. _Freaky little fuck how do they even do that?_ He thought for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

 _“I haven't felt any sort of pull toward any dragon I know of. But if it will get you off my back then fine, I'll try finding a mate.”_ He conceded and the look on his friend's face was pure joy, jumping through the air with a loud ‘yahoo!’ That most definitely alerted a sleepy Eren. Eren quickly looked towards the part of the woods he had heard the strange noise from, wondering if that was one of the monsters his mother told him about. _But that sounded like a person to me. Maybe there's someone else out here who has a basket?_ He wondered and quickly started for the place he heard the sound, giggling all the while at the prospect of making a new friend.

 _Maybe it's a kid my age! There's only a few of those back at home and they all don't want to play with me, so maybe these kids will be nicer?_ He thought, becoming completely unaware of his surroundings and running into something hard and sturdy. His head hit the hard thing with a bang and he soon found himself prostrated on the ground, holding his head and holding back tears. _It's not that bad I've gotten hurt way more than this! This isn't that bad, this isn't that bad._ He kept repeating to himself as he rubbed his now sore forehead. He looked up, expecting to see a tree or something but was surprised to see two large silver eyes staring back at him.

 _What… what is this thing?_ Eren wondered, looking it up and down and realizing it was really, really tall. _Whatever it is, it's bigger than my house!_ As he admired the strange beings beautiful black and silver scales and sheer size, Levi was trying to understand what the fuck was happening. _What the hell is a human doing out here!? Let alone a child!_ The king looked towards his 6 legged friend, watching as a manic gleam sparkled in their brown eyes. _Uh oh._  
  
_“Levi are you seeing this!? It’s a human!_ ” They squealed, jumping forward till their scaly face was right in front of the boys.  
  
_“Hello, little boy what’re you doing here? Are there more humans with you?”_ They screeched at the poor boy who looked a little confused and scared at the sudden loud presence. Without a second thought, Levi opened his wings and shielded the brat away from the jumping drake.  
  
_“Hanji! You’re going to scare him!”_ He hissed at them, slowly moving so that the boy could not be seen by the four-eyed freak who no doubt wants to experiment on him. _That sick four-eyed fuck._  
  
_“Aw cmon Levi! I won’t do anything bad to the lil’ cutie!”_ They argued, and just as Levi was about to retort, he felt something warm against his mighty black wing. Levi whipped his head forward, peering into the little protective cocoon he made around the child to see that said child was rubbing the membranes of his wings. The boy’s eyes were wide, showing off their green depths vaster than the field they stood in. Levi could only stare for a few moments at the beauty of the child before him, unsure of what to do now before those ethereal eyes looked into his.  
  
“Your wings are very soft Mr. Big Lizard sir. How high can you fly?” He asked sweetly, rubbing his face against the wing all while staring into wide silver orbs. _Did he just call me a big lizard?_ Levi could merely blink at the sentiment, while Hanji was rolling around on the ground, letting out loud peals of laughter that could probably be heard the world over.

 _“Ha! Levi, the lizard king! All hail the king!”_ Hanji sang before falling into another fit of hysterical laughter. Levi growled and with a mighty swipe of his gigantic tail whacked them right where their genitals would be if they had any. While Hanji has no sex and can’t reproduce, the area was still a sensitive one for them. Hanji let out a pained growl at this but ultimately shut up. The boy seemed more confused at the loud growls and odd shrieks he heard but felt no fear while cocooned by the smooth ebony cave that surrounded him.

“Mr. Big Lizard sir? Do you have a basket?” Eren asked softly, staring fearlessly into the great beast's eyes that spoke of aged wisdom. Levi simply stared for a few moments, not used to talking to humans or to be so casually called ‘big lizard’ either. _This child truly knows nothing, asking a dragon of all things for help, after all humanity has done to us he expects me to help him?_ He thought derisively and sneered at the boy, showing a shiny row of sharp white teeth.

 _“I am not a lizard. I’m a dragon. Now, why the hell are you out here and not within your puny walls?”_ Levi asked in his native tongue, quickly realizing that humans do not understand their superior dragon tongue. As he was about to translate, however, the boy spoke first.

“Sorry, Mr. Dragon. I'm out here because my mother is sick and I want to get her the most beautiful flowers! All the peddlers take the ones inside the walls so I came out here.” He answered honestly and Levi felt confused at how the boy answered the question correctly. _Does he… understand me?_

 _“Oi brat, do you understand the words coming out of my mouth right now?”_ He asked gruffly and shuffled his wings closer to the boy when he saw Hanji trying to find a way in. _That shitty four eyes is going to end up eating him as an experiment or something. But why do I care? He's just some human brat who wasn't smart enough to stay inside the walls._

“Yes, I do. My daddy only speaks it so he taught me how to understand it but I can’t actually speak it.” Eren answered honestly, looking towards the crease where the dragon's wings meet and he swore he could hear some sort of sniffing noise. Levi’s eyes widened at the new information, unsure as to how a human could possibly know dragon tongue. _They don't have the vocal range capable of doing so. So how could this boy’s father possibly speak it!?_ While Levi was distracted by his thoughts, Hanji found a way in, crawling under the wing where they separate and going face to face with the cute little boy. Eren merely stared for a moment, choosing a set of eyes and staring at them curiously.

 _“I found you~”_ They sang and studied his form. _“Now tell me little one, why do humans have ‘cloth like garments’ on their bodies? Are you hiding something?”_ Hanji inquired and sniffed about Eren’s green shirt and brown pants. Eren giggled at this and tried to move away from the ticklish sniffing but ended up falling over with a loud “Oof!” Levi startled and finally started to pay attention to the scene below him. _Shit!_ Levi growled loudly, opening his wings in a threatening display before snapping at Hanji’s figure. They darted off quickly, climbing one of the trees all while rambling about an interesting specimen. Levi looked down to see the little boy on the ground, the faint scent of blood hitting his flaring nostrils. _What the fuck did Hanji do!?_

 _“Oi, shitty brat? Look at me. What did shitty four eyes do!?”_  Levi growled out in a worried tone, stiffening when the boy did as he asked. The boy had tears in his eyes but it looked as if he was trying his hardest to not let them fall. His bottom lip was trembling and a little blood stained them. _Probably just bit his lip a little too hard._ Levi sighed, feeling grateful and confused, grateful that nothing else happened to him and confused as to why he felt grateful. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Worrying over some shitty human brat._ He heard a sniffle and sighed before reaching down with clawed fingers to help the boy up. Once standing he realized that his lip wasn't the only thing bleeding. _He must’ve landed on gravel with all the scrapes on his elbows._ He looked down and sure enough, there were clusters of small rocks where the boy stood and where he fell.

“I’m ok Mr. Dragon. I’ve had worse…” Eren said with a tiny sniff before turning. He saw a small puddle and started for it, intending to wash off his blood before a clawed, scaly hand suddenly stopped him and pulled him back. “Mr. Dragon sir!” Eren whined when he felt a hot, slim tongue wrap around his arm.  Levi didn’t know what came over him so suddenly when he started lapping at the bloody scrapes on the boy's elbow. He just felt the urge to clean and heal the boy, to not allow the boy to put such filthy water on his cuts like he was most definitely about to do. _What is wrong with me? Protecting a human child as if it were one of my own… the kin of **man,** the vile parasites that have ruined this land with their filth and bloodlust. Perhaps Hanji wasn't the crazy one after all?_

“ _Shut up and let me clean you off.”_ He grumbled petulantly and grabbed the kid in his scaled hands, being mindful of his claws when he picked him up. Eren obediently did as the dragon asked and let the thin appendage drag across his skin. _Cat mommies lick their kittens and mommy says that's because she loves them. Does that mean Mr. Dragon loves me too?_ Eren looked up at the dragon currently concentrating on the boy’s impromptu bath, wiping the tears still sitting in his eyes off and earning a small growl from the dragon to stay still.

“Does Mr. Dragon love me?” Eren suddenly asked the blue-tongued king. Levi nearly choked at the sudden accusation, glaring at the starry-eyed brat with little to no venom.

 _“Of course not! How could I love a shitty human pup like you?”_ He growled and gently placed the boy on the grass. Eren didn’t like that word but he didn’t argue against it.

“My mommy says that when a mommy cat licks her kittens it's because she loves them.” He explained and looked at his now trampled flowers by his side. “Oh no…” He gasped and picked them up, trying to put some of the once beautiful petals back on but to no avail. _What am I going to give mommy now?_ All his hard work (pfft) went down the drain as he studied the broken flowers and he let out a small whimper. _I picked all the good ones too so the only ones left are the kinds everyone gets. But my mom deserves special flowers!_ He thought of his sweet mother, how when he was sick she would make him tasty soup and stay by his side all day until he felt better. But now she was sick, sick enough that he caught both her and his father crying with one another. He knew it was bad, so he wanted to make sure that she was happy at all times. He sniffled again but did not let the tears build up. Levi watched in confusion before nudging the boy's side with his snout.

 _“... Brat?”_ He grumbled, glaring at the drake when he heard them coming down one of the larger trees surrounding them.

“My mommy is sick,” Eren started and looked up into Hanji’s curious eyes before looking into Levi’s. “She can’t move her legs and they are turning black. She won’t stop coughing and she can't eat what I make her. Sometimes when I wake up at night I find mommy and daddy crying in her room. I just want her to be happy so… I found these flowers but…” Eren held up a crushed flower of lilac before throwing it to the side. Levi looked to Hanji and saw that the both of them knew what was happening to the boy's mother. _The pedem mortem, an epidemic to humans that eats the feet and only goes up from there. Many humans blame all dragons for the plague but it was started by Erwin, king of the southwestern dragons. That colossal douche bag with his shitty fucking plans all the goddam time. He hated humans enough to have a sorceress create sicknesses and plagues to wipe them out that way. I normally don't care but seeing this brat talk about it makes me wonder how righteous it truly was._

Levi sighed and looked down at the small brat, contemplating whether or not he should use his magic in order to help the kid or not. Hanji seemed to understand too and quickly nudged the human's shoulder.

 _“Hey, kid don’t be so down! Levi here is a master of natural magic and can make the most beautiful flowers for you!”_ They encouraged, and while Levi was going to growl at them for putting him on the spot like that, he stopped when he saw how adorable the kid looked with a large excited smile.

“Really?! Is it true Mr. Levi Dragon sir?” He asked and Levi just couldn't find it within himself to lie. _Fuck._ Levi moved to lay down, lying on his side subconsciously to watch over the brat before he worked his magic.

 _“Fine. But I’m only doing this once so you better pay attention, little shit.”_  He growled out but it had no malice to it. He closed his scaled eyes and with a small exhale he allowed the magic inside the earth to force its way up, feeling the warmth of energy as he concentrated on creating the most beautiful flowers he knew. When he heard the child gasp he knew he succeeded, allowing a small smirk to pull up the side of his lip.

“This is _so cool_ Mr. Levi Dragon sir!” Eren exclaimed and immediately went to study them, not recognizing any of the beautiful flowers that bloomed all around him.

 _“Tch! Stop calling me that. Just Levi is fine.”_ The king corrected and with a snap of his teeth a small, wicker basket appeared next to the boy. _“There. Now pick them.”_ He ordered and Eren nodded happily.

“Ok, Levi!” He chirped and hummed as he gently picked the delicate and beautiful flowers before placing them in the basket. Levi watched through lidded eyes and nearly, _nearly,_ smiled when the boy began humming excitedly. This went on for a little, both Hanji and the king had laid down to rest and watch over the small human. Hanji especially was growing tired of Levi’s petulance. They watched in delight as Levi nearly jumped with every sudden noise coming from squirrels or birds in the trees and foliage before settling once more. _Why does he always have to act so tough?! It's obvious he likes the kid or he wouldn't have given him his name!_ For dragons, giving one’s name was a sign of kinship of trust, the signing of a lifelong contract that bonds two dragons together to protect one another. At birth, a dragon is given two names, the one it will tell anyone else to call them, and then their _true_ name, the one that only their mate could know. _If this child was anything but a human pup there is no doubt Levi would ask for his name._ Hanji thought as they lay in the tree, having climbed up there to allow Levi to feel more alone with the cute child.

 _Why is this brat so adorable?_ Levi thought, watching the boy weaving the stems of a few flowers together, no doubt creating another flower crown. _For his mother, perhaps?_ He was wearing the first one, baby's breath with lilacs and roses sat gently on his messy brown locks as he concentrates on creating another of blue and purple flowers. Before he had been skipping around like some sort of hyperactive bumble bee, going from flower to flower before scurrying back to an old stump to sit on. His basket was beyond full at this point, flowers pouring out all sides creating a floral trail in his wake. _Maybe I_ should _ask for his name. Surely he doesn't know the dragon way, so he wouldn't understand the importance behind it. But I do and already I feel the need to protect him, despite the fact that he’s the creation of the horrific humans._

While Levi had been lost in thought, he had stopped paying attention to the boy and nearly jumped when his face was suddenly touched by a small hand. The little shit had walked up to him and was holding out the flower crown that was no doubt too small for his reptilian head. “This is for you Levi! It’s almost as pretty as you are!” Eren exclaimed and tried to place it on the dragon’s head but to no avail while Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Almost as pretty as me? I’m not pretty what the fuck is he talking about._

 _“What are you talking about brat?”_ Levi asked and watched in amusement as the short human tried to place the flower band on his head. He lifted the brat up with scaled claws digging through the child's shirt and snorted when Eren at first put it on the smooth top of his head before he gave up and placed it around one of the smaller horns that grew through his skull. Eren cheered in delight to see that it fit and hugged one of the claws holding him.

“It's perfect! I’m talking about you Levi! You’re so pretty! Now you look fabulous!” Eren said sweetly and started to squirm to get down, muttering something about how he was going to accidentally rip his shirt before Levi acquiesced and let the boy down. Eren stumbled but ultimately went to the basket again before looking at the sun starting to set in the sky. “I… I need to go. My mother will be worried if I don’t get home soon.” Eren murmured and looked sadly up at Levi. The king was confused at the sudden flash of disappointment he felt but otherwise pushed it down deep inside.

 _“Go ahead. You don’t need to return the basket either, consider it yours.”_ Levi replied nonchalantly, looking at his tail as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. For a moment there was silence before Eren hesitantly moved toward him.

“Can I… can we play again in three days?” He asked, eyes wide with vulnerability in a way that made Levi’s pulse lurch. _I should say no, no… I_ need _to say no…_

 _“Fine… little shit.”_ He grumbled, mind reeling at the words that stupidly just came out of his mouth. _What did I do that for?_ It was almost worth it though by the way Eren smiled up at him, eyes alight with excitement.

“Yay! Bye Levi! By shitty four eyes!” He called out waving before lugging the basket in the most comical way back over the hills. Hanji poked their head from the tree branches and screeched out some form of farewell before scurrying down the tree trunk and annoyingly jumping around their king’s head.

 _“That was sooooooo fun! I can’t believe_ you _of all dragons are going to meet him again!”_ They said with a happy grin. The king merely huffed and stood, strolling back towards the castle hence they came.

 _“I’m not meeting him.”_ He murmured and tried to ignore their sudden indignant cries.

 _“Wha wha what!? But you said you would! Levi, you must go! The poor child is going to be waiting for you!”_ They argued and tried looking the king in the eyes as they walked, but Levi looked resolutely forward.

 _“Humans and dragons do not coexist Hanji. We are at **war.** The child will soon figure it out and will look upon this day with hatred.” _Levi growled, trying not to imagine the boy with such beautiful and innocent eyes becoming one of the wretched men that enjoyed murdering others.

 _“But Levi-”_ They started before Levi whipped his head around and with a commanding roar shut them up. _These feelings will surely go away, but not if we keep talking about the brat._

 _“This conversation is over Hanji. **Drop it.”**_ He hissed and watched as they continued to sulk the rest of the way to his home.


	2. It's For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thought he was slick but he's really an idiot. Alternate title is compromised. Much fluff and feels. Hopefully this fuckingg posts my computer has been giving me shit all day and it says theres bo sexond chapter and it also says there is a second chapter so wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY ITS FRIDAY YAY NEW CHAPTER! Also, saint Patrick's day... I have beef with this holiday despite being Irish myself. I tried looking up the meaning of the holiday and there was nothing other than to feast. Also, did you know the guys name isn't even Patrick!? It's Maewyn Succat. He's from Scottland. The only thing he did was go to Ireland and convert a shit ton of people and establish Christianity. So IDK I think it's weird that of all the saints Christianity has it chooses someone who wasn't even recognized by the church but... Anyway. This just so happened to coincide with today St patty's day so lol. There is some feels so have fun with that but it's mostly happy fluff! Alrighty, here it is!
> 
> Fact: Less than 10% of the population of the Republic of Ireland today speak Irish regularly outside of the education system.
> 
> Foreign word(s) of the day!
> 
> O m’anam, maireann croi eadrom i bhfad, cuimhnigh i gconai. Saol fada chugat, Eren.  
> (Ha that's funny you think I can pronounce any of this!?)  
> From my heart, a light heart lives longest, always remember. Long life to you, Eren.  
> (Language: Gaelic/Irish)??? (I always thought they were the same but perhaps they aren't???)

Despite all his posturing about not going back to meet the kid, on the third day he left early in the morning and hid in his human form in a tree. He watched diligently for the brat and when he came he felt his heart clench. _So cute._ The child still had that flower crown on his head from the last time Levi saw him, the flowers not decaying or withering as one would have thought they would. The sun shone brightly on the beautiful child, his skin a natural tan that looked soft in the lighting.

Eren stood among the trees, wringing a flower crown in his hands as he looked around for his friend Mr. Levi Dragon. _I never did tell him a time I guess, but I wouldn’t have been able to leave later otherwise Mama would definitely question me about where I was going._ Eren yawned and sat against one of the many large trees, wondering how long he’d have to wait till Mr. Levi came. _What if he forgot? Or maybe he didn’t want to see a… what was it again? Shitty human pup? What if he decided he didn’t like me after all?!_ Eren thought and worried his bottom lip between his teeth, unaware of the silver eyes watching him. Levi still couldn't believe that he even came back, knowing that this relationship is dangerous for all parties involved.

 _If I get attached to this brat, once he’s older he will kill me. It is as undeniable as the air we breathe. This human will learn of our conflict and come for my head one day. No matter how much the thought pains me._ With an irritated sigh, Levi ran a hand through his once impeccable raven locks, grumbling under his breath before swiftly jumping from the tree. As he neared the ground, his body contorted, jaw and face lengthening and skin stretching to accommodate the change. Nails shifted to claws and skin soon became scales. While it looked painful, it was rather quick, like ripping a Band-Aid off, it merely stung for a moment before fading just as quickly. His whole body formed before he even hit the ground and with a powerful push of his wings, he gracefully landed before the boy who now looked in utter awe at the display.

“Mr. Levi!” Eren cried out, drowsiness forgotten in favor of running up to the hulking beast, wrapping his arms around the dragon’s middle as best as he could in a hug. Levi fanned out his wings a little to show off his large bat-like wings, enjoying the boy’s expression before he was suddenly latched onto him like some sort of koala. The child felt warm against his more vulnerable belly, and Levi couldn’t help but grin when the child began nuzzling him.

“Your scales feel so cool Mr. Levi! So smooth and… and…!” Eren tried but couldn’t seem to find the right word, face scrunching in an adorable display as he tried to find one.

 _“Oi, I thought I told you just Levi is fine. Don’t worry kid I know what you mean, no need to strain yourself.”_ He grumbled and gently picked him up, being very cautious with his claws as he brought the boy up to his face a little bit more. Eren giggled when he was suddenly in the air, unafraid of the new height and staring fearlessly into the dragon’s silver eyes. Levi admired his courage, studying the way his soft-looking brown hair fluttered in the wind. His smile was infectious, a small smirk pulling at his lips. _So cute, how can a human be this adorable? Before now every human I’ve seen disgusted me, why is he such an innocent, cute, and insufferably persistent exception?_

“Ok, Levi! Um… can we… play?” He asked, words broken up by small little yawns. He had small sleepy tears in his eyes that he tried to hide but Levi had the eyes of a hawk. Well… _dragon._ Levi chuckled and with a clawed finger, he gently and slowly pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

 _“Maybe later. Right now I think a nap is in order.”_ Levi said softly as he looked around for a sunny spot to bask in. Eren naturally whined, being the insufferable brat he is, squirming around halfheartedly as Levi found a suitable grassy spot.

“But Levi! I’m not even _hah_ tired!” The boy tried but was shot down with one glare from the dragon, although there was no malice in it, Eren decided to play it safe. Levi settled himself in, enjoying the soft grass beneath him and the warm sunshine on his back. He curled up and lifted a wing, nestling the boy on the coil of his tail before covering him with a wing.

 _“Sure brat,”_ Levi whispered and watched the area for a moment, listening for any threats before deeming it safe. Eren would never admit it but the reason he was tired was that he had been so excited to play with Levi today that he couldn’t fall asleep until sometime early in the morning. Eren soon found sleep in the warm cocoon of Levi, nuzzling cutely into the dragon’s tail with a small whisper of ‘goodnight, Levi’. Levi hummed and hid his head in his wing, noting how the boy somehow ended up rubbing against his scaled cheek. _This brat is too cute for his own good._ Levi thought, eyes closing and a small smile pulling at his cheeks as he slowly fell asleep.

  **~ MARD ~**

 

They continued like this for weeks, the boy coming to the same spot to find Levi waiting, a nap being the first priority for the both of them before they played. Levi enjoyed those peaceful moments with him the most where the little brat would sleep on his tail. However, for the past week, Levi has woken up to find the boy lying on his snout, the boy’s head resting against Levi’s forehead as they dozed. On more than one occasion they’ve been woken up by Hanji, screeching something or another about ships and cannons. The shitty four eyes even brought Petra at one point and soon both of them were flipping tails over the brat.

The boy enjoyed Petra and Hanji, mostly from a distance in Hanji’s case, but Petra once let him climb on her back and flew around the sky. Levi nearly had a heart attack when he had seen it at first, having left for only a few minutes to take a piss when he suddenly saw his brat flying in the air. Petra and Hanji had a stern talking to, all while he cradled the child like some sort of mama bear.

Both Hanji and Petra agreed that their king was clearly in love with the child, even if he won't admit it himself. Levi had been pestered by the child ever since to take him to the sky. Levi was against it at first, worrying about the boy's safety but his eyes were too cute to say no to. Now almost every time they met they would fly then nap, Eren usually falling asleep on Levi’s back. In all the time, however, Levi never asked for his name. After a week Eren realized he never introduced himself and as he was about to the dragon told him no. Levi thought that once you know someone's name, you're tied to them forever. He knew it was stupid but could not find it in him to ask for it. When Eren had asked why Levi made up some bullshit story about if a dragon knew a human's name they could never see each other again. His brat never brought it up again after that.

Today wouldn’t be any different, having known the brat for almost 4 months now, meeting with the bubbly kid almost every other day at this point. His eyes warmed at the memory of the day before when the brat found a baby rabbit who had been hurt. He cried and begged Levi to help the little guy. Of course, Levi wasn’t capable of saying no to Eren at this point, his eyes too wide and beautiful to ignore. He fixed the small brown rabbit and held the boy close when he cried as it hopped away.

 _‘Why are you crying brat? It's fine the rabbit jumped away.’_ He had asked, petting the boy gently as he cried into his ebony scales. ‘I wish my mommy would heal like that too.’ He had cried and the rest of their time together was spent as such, Levi holding his brat while Eren drifted in and out of sleep. The boy told him that he had indeed told his mother about Levi, but his mother clearly didn’t think much of it or thought her child merely had an imagination since Levi doubted she would be fine with her son playing with an actual dragon, _King_ of the Eastern dragons at that.

Levi didn’t care either way, as long as the brat was safe he could care less about what his mother thought of it. He continued on his way, realizing that his brat had already arrived when he heard his adorable laughter. _What is he laughing at?_ He wondered as he kept going forward until he finally reached the clearing they would meet in. He could almost feel his heart stop at the sight, his brat giggled as a golden scaled nose tickled his sides, belonging to one of the fiercest dragons the world has ever known, and one of Levi’s worst fears.

King Erwin of the South West, a golden dragon of immense size. While Levi was a mix of Western and Eastern genes, causing him to be smaller than a normal western type and shorter in length than a normal eastern type, Erwin was the perfect model for Western dragons. His high arching neck and alligator-like head were covered in gold and bronze scales, a few silver standing out as they went further down his body. Powerful legs and claws that could crush a tree if he felt the need, different from Levi’s slimmer and shorter ones meant for speed. Erwin's body was much larger, meant for intimidation and strength with his bulk of muscles while Levi was meant for quick twists and turns, to outmaneuver his prey and use his endless stamina to his advantage. Erwin’s tail had spikes coming out the sides, meant for slicing a foe if they tried to sneak up behind while Levi had fans on the end of his for better steering in the air.

In truth, they were polar opposites of each other. In the past Levi has had some problems with Erwin, the bastard was very smart and quick when it came to making plans of ridding this world of humans forever. Erwin even did the unthinkable one meeting and told him his name, his _true_ name, thinking Levi as his maité for all eternity. Levi did not feel the same and shut him down quickly, never talking to the guy since then. He knew Erwin had feelings for him still and would probably avoid hurting Levi. However, seeing Erwin, someone who hates humans more than anyone else he knows, holding his precious brat scared him shitless. Erwin hadn't realized that Levi was there yet, sniffing at the brat he had picked up by the forest green shirt between two deadly claws that have killed hundreds of humans before.

Levi’s heart was pounding, realizing that at any moment should Erwin feel like it, he could crush the child instantly or swallow him whole. The thought itself caused a deep and guttural growl to rip out of his throat. Both Erwin and Eren looked up at this, Eren still giggling lightly at the breath against his vulnerable belly as he waves to whom he considered his best scaly friend.

“Levi!” He called out happily, squirming a little hoping to go hug his friend but the big golden one was still holding him in the air.

 _“Erwin_ _put him down **now.** ” _Levi ordered, eyes glowing blue as he pulled the power of his realm into his being and lengthened his wings in a threat display, preparing to fight in order to have the child back safely. Erwin was rather stunned at the display, having heard rumors that King Levi was falling for a human but thought them untrue, however, this reaction does little to disprove them. He hadn't come to start a fight, just curious as to how someone as strong-willed and resolute as Levi could possibly weaken himself with the filth of this earth. However, he didn’t expect the rumors to be true at the time.

He not so gently let the boy down, watching in satisfaction as he tumbled and rolled when he had been suddenly dropped. The next movement was a blur of black, Levi pouncing as soon as the child hit the ground and pulling him to his own chest before quickly returning to the opening of the clearing he had been in. Erwin was shocked by the look in his eyes, the fond and concerned gaze he had as he looked over the brown-haired boy, licking a scrape on the boy's knee when the child demand he kisses it to make it feel better. _What has this human spawn done to Levi?_ Erwin thought as he watched the other in stunned silence.

After Levi was sure that his brat was indeed safe and with no injuries (he would check again later to absolutely make sure) he turned to the other King, glaring fiercely and flashing the insides of his wings, silver veins protruding on the leathery membrane to show how angry he was and to try and make himself look bigger.

 _“What do you want, Erwin?”_ Levi asked with a growl, moving Eren to his side and wrapping his tail around him, assuring himself he was there and out of harm's way. Erwin’s sky blue eyes didn’t miss a single movement as he cleared his throat.

 _“I had heard rumors that the mighty king of the East had fallen for a human. All the kingdoms are talking about it so I merely came to see if the rumors were true.”_ Erwin said calmly, staring into blue then green eyes. _“I have to say I’m rather surprised you would fall so hard for such a foul being, considering the true names I know you get from many suitors. Some better than others I would say.”_ He commented, hiding his anger behind a calm facade. Levi saw through it and knew this would become a fight. _Bring it. For my human pup, I will fight to protect him._

 _“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about yourself, would you_ Inmidaelm _?”_ Levi sneered and watched in satisfaction as Erwin flinched upon hearing his true name.

 _“Why are you doing this Levi? I would be a perfect maité! I know and adore all your little quirks and tendencies, I even told you my name. The humans have killed those we cherish, gutted and skinned them for sport and money! They are the scum of this world that we must purge! How could you do this with that in mind?”_ Erwin growled, anger starting to show as he glared daggers at the child staring wide-eyed at the two of them. _What are they talking about? Humans aren’t that bad, are they?_ Eren thought as he watched the two.

 _“Not all of them. Just as our children have yet to learn so do theirs. This child has never done anything to deserve such a shitty title. I will not sit here and explain to you my reasoning’s when you deserve none.”_ Levi nearly roared, flinching when he felt his brat stiffen within his coiled tail. He gently pets the child's head with the end of his tail, reassuring him that it was not him he was yelling at.

 _“He is the spawn of man, Levi! He cannot be changed! He will grow and become a soldier for their hunting raids, killing and hunting us to extinction. Don’t give him a chance to become what we fear, kill him before he kills **you.** ” _Erwin tried to reason but Levi continued to stand his ground, glaring daggers at his once friend with a hatred he never thought he could feel towards anyone but the humans who killed his family. Erwin sighed, coming out more as a growl of exasperation before continuing. _“If you will not listen to me, fine. But know this, at any point if I or any of my subjects see him after today, we will not hesitate to end him. I will prove to you what he is or die trying.”_ Erwin vowed, eyes glittering dangerously before he took off with a few mighty thrusts of his wings.

Levi watched in anger as that pompous bastard flew away and was very tempted to shoot his ass down. However, he did not want his brat to witness such violence. _Speaking of the brat…_ He looked back to see that he was hiding his face against Levi’s scaly flesh and his shoulders were shaking lightly. _Was he crying?_ Levi quickly unraveled his tail and picked the boy up.

 _“Brat? Did he hurt you? Show me where he hurt you.”_ He demanded, concerned that in his once over he missed something big. Eren nodded, his teary gaze settling on the dragon he loved so dearly, and pointed to his chest, right above his heart that felt like it was aching. Levi lifted the boy’s shirt but found no wound, no trace of blood or discolored skin. _Where does it hurt? I don't see anything…_

“Is it true… Levi?” Eren cried with a few pitiful hiccups, tears falling faster than he could keep up with as he tried to wipe the wetness off his cheeks.

 _“Is what true?”_ He asked and licked the poor kids face to help rid him of his tears.

“Th-that I-I will kill you? That I’m going to hurt you when I grow up? That I am w-worthless…” He cried and Levi vowed that one day he would skin that golden prick for what he has done to his innocent little brat.

 _“Shh shh, it’s ok. He was lying brat. You aren’t worthless and you're not going to hurt me. He is a shitty liar and don’t ever believe anything he says.”_ He tried to console him, hugging him to his chest, an aching feeling creeping into his chest as he watched the skies. _While Erwin is a huge sack of dicks, he never goes back on his word. If he says he will kill my brat, he will try._ Levi suddenly knew what he had to do, heart heavy as he watched the little boy cry so sadly. _I’m so sorry, brat. This is for your own safety._

 _“Oi, look at me.”_ Levi murmured and placed the boy down, swiftly shrinking down until he was in his human form. He wore a rather comfy white shirt with dark pants, what he had been wearing last time he took human guise, with bare feet. Eren couldn’t believe what he saw. _Levi is… a human?_ Tears forgotten, little Eren walked up to his best friend with a smile.

“Levi this is so cool! I didn’t know you were a human too!” He shouted as he reached to be held once more. Levi acquiesced and held the child, walking hesitantly forward to the walls of the human’s kingdom. Eren sat giggling in his arms the whole time, braiding the longer parts of Levi’s hair and talking about his day so far as they usually did. Levi thought it was absolutely adorable how the boy would suddenly go off track to stare at some part of Levi’s face. Or kick his legs and hug Levi’s neck when he sensed Levi’s sadness. _I’m gonna miss this brat._  
  
“Levi? Why are you crying?” Eren asked softly. Levi quickly looked away and wiped the small tears building up. _Fuck, when’s the last time I cried? Maybe Erwin is right, this brat is making me weak, making me feel again. This is for the best. Erwin can’t hurt him if he can never find him._ “Is it because of that other dragon? He’s a meanie Levi! I promise that I’ll never let him hurt you again!” He suddenly vowed, holding the dragons face in his small hands. _Levi is my bestest friend! I’ll rid this world of all the meanies to keep him safe!_ Eren thought with a determined nod before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Levi was rather startled by this sudden promise and the little boy’s lips on his. Eren pulled back and beamed at him, fisting a hand over his heart. Levi was touched, his heart beating rapidly and then dropping once he remembered this is the last time he’ll ever see this adorable brat again.

“I… listen to me closely brat. You can’t come to visit me anymore. It’s too dangerous for you now. That dragon, he will not stop until you… you…” Levi couldn’t say the words, the thought enough to send a wave of anger through his whole being.

“So… you’re coming to see me instead then? We can have play dates at my house! You can meet my sister Mikasa and my friend Armin-” He said excitedly and Levi growled.

“No. I can’t do either of those things. I’m saying… fuck I’m saying we can no longer see one another. Erwin, the other dragon, wants you dead. He knows where we meet and will no doubt send spies to kill you on sight. The only way you can stay safe is if you stay in these walls.” Levi finally explained, watching the tears start to run down Eren’s face as he finally understood what Levi wanted. He wailed, hiding his face in the other's neck and desperately holding onto him.

“But Levi! I don’t want to! I want to see you again! Please, Levi, I want to see you again! I’ll be good I promise!” He cried, making Levi want nothing more than to grant his wishes. The wall was in their sights now, the guards standing there talking to one another casually. “Levi! I love you! Please let me see you again! You’re my best friend! I love you!” He begged, looking up at the dragon man with teary eyes, red from crying and snot running out of his nose. Once they were close enough Levi attempted to put him down, but the boy was not having it, nearly screaming as he tried to hold on. “Levi!” He wailed but Levi eventually pulled him off and set him on the ground.

“Brat… I’m so sorry.”

 "I love you, Levi! Please don’t leave me! I love you!” He said hoarsely, his voice raw from his screaming. Levi felt another tear slip past, kneeling down in front of the brat and pulling him in for a hug.

“I love you too.” He murmured and pet his head gently, ruffling his hair one more time before calling upon his magic. It flowed through him and circled in his core, filling him completely before he pushed it into the boy. The brat froze, eyes wide as his memories slowly started to disappear, any memory with the dragon blurred and distorted, hidden away in the back of his mind till there was nothing left. Levi held on as long as he could, knowing it was only a matter of moments before the boy's memories would fully be hidden from him. _It’s for the best._ Levi stood and Eren looked around, unsure as to why he was here. He looked up at the man before him and noticed he had tears in his eyes. _Do I know this man?_

“Are you ok, sir?” He asked politely, confused as to why his throat hurt. _Am I getting sick?_ Eren rubbed his eyes and found them unnaturally wet. _I’m… crying?_

“I’m ok. You should go home before your mother starts to worry. _O m’anam, maireann croi eadrom i bhfad, cuimhnigh i gconai. Saol fada chugat.”_ (From my heart, a light heart lives longest, always remember. Long life to you.) Levi said quietly, heart ripping in two as the boy nodded, confused at the foreign words he once knew before he started to walk towards the gates. _It’s for the best._ Levi wasn’t sure how long he stood there before he headed home, trying his best to ignore Hanji as they kept asking him where the boy was. They eventually found out, much to his chagrin, and when they demanded to know why he would do this, all he could say was, _“It’s for the best.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen ne! You'll see the next chapter next Friday! LOL they meet in that chapter! It's funny because that's the chapter I had thought of first but then decided to write how they met originally when I changed the plot a little. BTW This fic was completely inspired by the song "Dance With The Dragon" by Dark Sarah feat. JP Leppäluoto so you can take a listen now if you want but the two idiots will be singing this next chapter if you want a little preview as to what will happen between them! 
> 
> Fact: Sucking a king's nipples was a gesture of submission in ancient Ireland.
> 
> I look these up before I post to put on here most of the time and I did not know that omfg guess what EREN IS GOING TO DO NOW XD KILL ME
> 
> Mo anam cara  
> (muh ann-imm karrah)  
> My soulmate  
> (Language: Gaelic/Irish)


	3. Dance With the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing, dancing, and bonding with a dragon. What the fuck has Eren gotten himself into. Happy reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT WHEN THE SPEECH IS BOLD THT MEANS ITS LEVI WHEN IT IS SLANTED THAT MEANS EREN AND WHEN IT'S BOTH THEY ARE BOTH SINGING/SPEAKING
> 
> Anyway hey there it didn't post right but now it has, make sure to click/press the link for the song when it shows up! (It's underlined) And take a listen for at least the middle so you understand the melody also the atmosphere of the dance!
> 
> Fact: If you stare into someone's eyes for two minutes your heartbeats will synch. 
> 
> Amhrán de maité  
> Song of mate  
> (Language: Gaelic)

"Let me go! I was just trying to leave! This is all just a big misunderstanding!” Eren yelled, kicking and pulling against the stony men currently holding his arms as they took him deeper into the castle. After a few moments of resolute silence, he grunted and inevitably gave up. He looked around, portraits on clean black walls with gold decorating every corridor and hallway they walked through while fondling the golden key around his neck. _Geez, how rich is this guy!? I knew that they said he was a king but I didn’t think a king with no subjects would have this many riches._ Eren thought and growled at his own stupidity for being caught. _King Reiss told me it was a mere mission, find the thing the key opens and bring it back. Easy enough since I already had the key, the only thing I need is whatever treasure it opened. But now I’m gonna have to find a way to escape as well. Fuck._

He blinked in surprise when he realized that both guards had released his arms from their hard grip. He winced and rubbed his no doubt bruised arms before looking at one of the tall guards as he spoke.  
  
“When speaking to his royal highness you mustn’t speak. If you disobey this rule you shall be surely devoured.” He said with a flat voice, gray eyes emotionless as they turned in unison to stand upon to platforms on both sides of the room. _When speaking to his royal highness I can’t speak!? How the hell am I supposed to talk to him?!_ As Eren pondered this a silver set of eyes studied his newest sacrifice with delight, watching each movement the boy made with a new found awe.  
  
_Simply gorgeous._ _Rod did a good job choosing the_ íobairt _this time. He matches my description perfectly from his beautifully tanned skin to the color of his eyes. This just might be my long lost brat after all._ The king thought with a devilish smirk adorning his lips. He lifted a black-gloved hand and with a quick snap summoned Petra who was quick on her arrival. She appeared before him in human guise, strawberry blonde hair pulled back into small black clips to keep them out of her honey brown eyes shining fiercely with deep loyalty to her king. A pastel pink dress clung to her form like a lover as she tapped her bare feet against the checkered marble floor.  
  
“Yes, sir?” She asked.  
  
“Go to Rod Reiss and tell him I received his sacrifice… and that I am very pleased with his choice. If this works the way I think it will then this is the last sacrifice he’d need to send.” Levi said as he watched those beautiful green eyes study their surroundings with frustration. _Beautiful._  
  
“Sir!? Is he the one you think? The one who you feel _forelsket_ for?” She asked earnestly, happy that her longtime friend and king might have found his soulmate after so long. She looked towards the boy and recognized him almost immediately. “That… is that who I think it is?” She asked in awe. Levi was quiet for a moment before he gave a quick nod.  
  
“I think it very well is the shitty brat we’ve been looking for. It isn’t set… but _amhrán de maité_ will tell us the truth soon enough.” He murmured and turned towards her. “Tell Rod that even if it doesn't work his kingdom will be under my protection for another 5 years until he sends the next one, as always. But if it works… his kingdom will be under my protection for as long as his family heirs continue to live.” He ordered before turning back towards his, _hopefully,_ newest mate.  
  
“Yes, sir!” She chirped, form quickly changing into her dragon form, an Amphithere. She had feathers running down her back and around her face and neck that were a rainbow of colors fading into one another. Her scales were orange and they covered about 60% of her body. She had no legs, but she was not meant for the ground, she was meant for the skies. Her wings lifted her snake-like body off the ground and she nodded towards her king before flying through the open corridor to do as she was ordered.  
  
The sound of the large huffs that fell from her mouth and the flapping of her wings were loud enough to make Eren turn his head in confusion towards the strange noise. _What the hell is that? Is that the king?_ He thought as he watched the shadows beyond the grand staircase suddenly start to move as a man steps out of the darkness. High heeled boots clicked against marble as he descended the stairs slowly, black cloak trailing behind him delicately, making his form seem larger and partially hiding the sharp black tuxedo he wore underneath  
  
_Those eyes… so silver they look almost white._ They _bore_ into Eren, a cheeky playfulness sparkling there before he tilted his top hat down, covering his sharp features except for his lips which were twisted into an amused smirk. The man from what Eren could tell had silky, ebony locks that hung down just below his alluring eyes. Eren felt a subtle shift from inside him, his body pulling him closer to the man while his mind screamed for him to run. _What are these feelings? Do I try and run or do I follow this sudden pull? Why does he seem… so familiar?_  
  
**“I know why you’re here, don’t try to escape my dear. You've been naughty, I know, by trying to steal something of my own.”** The man [sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc3XcTcTjaw&list=PL-zWn7XSBWHfs0EOSW9FWTtSdhsWjf8eB&index=1), voice deep and soothing as he glided down the staircase with a grace that probably took years to perfect. _If I can't talk… am I supposed to sing?_ Eren didn't sing often nor does he claim to be good at it, but he isn't horrible. So with a deep breath, he looked up at the man and took a few small steps forward.  
  
_“I have no idea, why I have been dragged down here-”_ Eren started, voice light and higher pitched from the subtle fear he had of the king who continued to prowl forward.  
  
**“Don't lie!”** The king growled and listened with rapture at the boy's breathy voice. _The tune must be coming naturally to him if he knows the beat of this song. A song as ancient as time… he must be_ **mine.**  
  
_“... nor what you're talking about.”_ Eren continued, trembling slightly from being yelled at but continuing on anyway.  
  
_“And sir there’s no reason to shout!”_  
  
**“And sure there’s a reason to shout!”**  
  
They're voices swirled around another as the mysterious king stood in front of Eren, staring at the cord of the key hidden under his shirt.  
  
_“I saw the key but didn't steal!”_  
  
**“You saw the key and tried to steal!”**  
  
Eren glared, trying his best to hide the key but to no avail when the king reached up and grabbed the cord, ripping it from Eren’s neck. The dragon grinned, eyeing the boy's unmarked neck for a few moments before raising an eyebrow and holding up the key.  
  
**“I see… what do we have here?”**  
  
_“What? … Nothing.”_ Eren tried to lie but his red ears gave it all away. _Hopefully, he won't kill me for stealing._ Levi placed the key in his upper pocket, not happy with how the boy was eyeing it. _You won’t need to leave anytime soon, A chuisle mo chroí._  
  
**“Now I know why you're here, you are a mischievous thief.”**  
  
_“I just can't lie to him.”_  
  
They harmonized, Levi taking both the boys hands in his as he pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth of his brat’s body.  
  
**“But if you want the key, you need to earn it my dear!”**  
  
_“He sees right through me, oh shit! He just”_  
  
**“This is how we treat our guests**  
  
**who are trying to cheat.”**  
  
_“...took the only ticket I had_  
  
_I guess I have to,”_  
  
**“So you will be my rag doll tonight, tonight.”**  
  
_“See where this leads,”_  
  
_**“At the dragon’s ball!”**_  
  
They both sang when Eren was suddenly on the floor, looking up at the man with some very real fear in his eyes. _Oh shit!_ The man threw open his arms, two of what Eren had thought to be statues scurrying to the man's sides to take off his cloak. The servants did so quickly before returning to the pedestals they had been standing on before. Now the king stood before the boy in all his glory, arms were thrown out wide as an invitation to look.  
  
_Knowing that all his attention is on me sends shivers down my spine._ Levi thought joyfully, knowing the boy was studying the different metals attached to his suit. He held out a hand for Eren, eyes daring him to say no and lighting up with glee when the boy hesitantly grabbed his. He pulled the boy up and as soon as he could stand, they waltzed.  
  
**_“Take my all, I surrender, surrender!  
  
Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness, and help!  
  
Take my all, I surrender, surrender! _You** _I_ _**will die another day, another way.”**_  
  
The dance was intense, Eren feeling dizzy with the number of spins the man put him through. He hadn’t realized until now that there was music playing in tune with the song. _I’ve never heard these instruments before. What is this new sound!?_ Eren attempted to look away to see where it was coming from but was quickly stopped with a hand on his cheek. Levi couldn’t stand the thought of the boy looking away, not now when the bond was being created between them. _My heart is pounding double time. The song is making me want to change and conquer what is mine. This boy is causing forelsket within me._ Levi thought in awe as he dipped the boy down and brought him back up again.  
  
_“I think we're done now,”_ Eren whispered softly, looking away for a mere moment towards the imposing cherry wood doors at the end of the room.  
  
**“You think so?”** Levi growled back with an amused tone, mouth set in an amused smirk. _Saying you would go on this trip sealed your fate boy. You won’t be going anywhere, for eternity._  
  
_“...I have to go!”_ Eren pleaded, hoping his captor would take pity on him. It was apparent it didn’t work when the dark-haired man answered him with a possessive glint in his eyes.  
  
**“You're not going anywhere!”** He all but shouted. _You will never leave me._  
  
_“Why are you making this,"_ Eren sang, a hint of hopelessness seeping into his tone.  
  
**“You don't know,”** Levi began with a somber tone, begging the boy to understand his situation.  
  
_“...harder than it is?”_  
  
**“I cry on my own,”**  
  
_“You have the key,”_  
  
**“In this lonely place”**  
  
_“That you don't even need,”_  
  
**“That is why,”**  
  
_“You're standing here between me and my life!”_  
  
**“...'m standing here between you and your life!”**  
  
Eren couldn’t believe he hadn’t fallen flat on his face already. He was told on multiple occasions that when it came to dancing, he had two left feet. But each step here seemed so natural, like walking. For Eren, it felt as right as breathing to do each step. Right, right, stop and face one another, right, right, left and spin. He didn’t need to think of it at all, his feet knew what to do as if they were made for that very purpose. _Why does he need me here? Surely for nothing sexual right?_ Just the thought made Eren blush from his neck to his ears.  
  
_“...I'm sorry to say,”_  
  
**“What now?”**  
  
_“...just get off with your tail!”_  
  
**“Ha ha ha!”** His laugh was more of a cynical bark or a dark chuckle that sent delightful shivers down Eren’s spine. _His eyes are so beautiful, almost milky in their appearance. Light-infused into liquid mercury._  
  
_**“Take my all, I surrender, surrender!  
  
Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness, and help!  
  
Take my all, I surrender, surrender! **_ **You** _I_ **_will die another day, another way!”_  
**  
On the last note, Levi snapped his fingers, and the brunette's eyes blurred for a moment, the whole atmosphere changing from the dark ballroom to a light area of white with red roses and yellow flowers. The only thing clear to the either of them was each other, for Eren the way the raven-haired man looked in a simple white button up, a dragon's eye necklace of astounding beauty adorned his neck. Levi couldn’t look away from the perfection before him. Emerald eyes a glow in contrast to the cobalt blue of the dragon eye around his neck. He also wore a white shirt that dipped and showed off his chest, a flower crown sat atop his curled brown locks that looked oh so soft. _Even if it is an illusion, I don’t want it to end._ Levi thought, hands pulling Eren forward to be close to his mate.  
  
_“Nannannannanna, leoleolelee!”_  
  
**“May I have this dance?”** Levi asked, arms moving around the boy’s waist and pulling him flush to his chest.  
  
_“Aaaah!”_  
  
**_“Nannannannanna, leoleolelee!”_** They swayed to the music only they could hear, gazing into each other’s eyes with a passion only the king has come to realize. _Mine._ Eren lifted his hand and caressed the king's cheek softly, their lips almost brushing against the other as they continued to sing.  
  
**“I will show you my best moves.”**  
  
_“Aaah, your best moves.”_  
  
Eren felt high on the feelings sweeping through him, however, he was reminded of the reason he did this, stopping himself from leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips. _I need the treasure, for Mikasa and Armin, they’re counting on me. I can’t get sidetracked like this._ When he blinked the illusion went away, the ballroom appearing once more. Levi stared at the boy intensely, disappointment flooding through him at the actions of the boy.  
  
**“...why don't you...?”** He asked softly, voice pleading for an answer he wants to hear. Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the man who currently holds his prize.  
  
_“I just need the key._  
  
_I'm trying to get out of here.  
  
I know that it's a bad deal,  
  
and disappointed you must feel,” _Eren caressed the man’s chest, sighing at the sturdy feel. _If only._ His fingers dipped into the pocket he had seen the king place the key, hoping he could grab it quickly without the man noticing.  
  
_“But please help me to escape.”_ His wandering hand, sadly, did not go unnoticed by the king. Levi grabbed the offending appendage and glared fiercely at the younger. He straightened abruptly, deftly moving the boy until his back was to Levi’s chest and Levi’s left arm was wrapped around his neck while the right was leading them in the next sequence of steps.

  
**_“Take my all, I surrender, surrender!  
  
Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness, and help!  
  
Take my all, I surrender, surrender!  
  
Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness, and help!  
  
Take my all, I surrender, surrender!  
  
We will die another day, another way_**.”  The duo spun and danced across the floor, the end of the song quickly nearing. Levi could feel the heady buzz of arousal flow through him towards the end, knowing this was the final stages of the bond. His pulse was speeding up and he knew the boy felt it too, his eyes wide as his body was flooded with emotions he was not prepared for. _What’s happening to me?! I feel so… so cold all of the sudden._ Eren thought, his body felt like ice, the only warmth to be found was from the man he currently danced with. When Levi would step back, Eren would cling to him, desperate for the scorching heat his shivering body needed. Levi smirked and accepted the boy with open arms, finding a certain amusement in how desperate the boy could suddenly become.

  
**“Another day _..._** _Another way_ **  
  
****Another day...** _Another way!”_

The instruments melted away as the song ended, the two left breathless in the middle of the dance floor. The chill coursing through Eren did not subside, if anything it got even colder as he clung to the man, whimpering and burying his face in the other's neck. Levi chuckled at the desperate display, feeling a familiar chill subsiding inside him as he was finally reunited with his shitty brat. _I finally found you, my pulse._

 _“An bhfuil pian ort, m_ _o chuisle mo chroí_ _?”_ (Are you in pain, my pulse of my heart?) Levi asked softly, looking down at the boy as much as he could at this angle and pet his messy patch of brown hair with affection. _Just like when he was a child._ He thought as the boy’s shivering form continued to practically climb the short king.

“W-what the hell l-languag-ge is that? Why the fuck is it so cold? Who even are you!?” Eren growled, annoyed at how easily he was corralled into the hot guy's arms. _He’s not even reacting at all! He was speaking English literally a minute ago as we sang! So why the hell is he speaking something else now!?_ Eren at this point was shivering violently, numb fingers desperately running through the kings’ hair, sending heat into him wherever he touched. Levi merely chuckled, nuzzling him before gently pulling his head back by the hair to better look at his face. _Not bad. My brat grew up beautifully._ He thought as he continued to study the boys’ features, noting that Eren indeed had his father’s eyes, but his mother’s features and spirit. _Too bad he can’t understand me in my mother tongue, it’s such a pain speaking in English._

“It’s my mother tongue, Eren. You used to understand it too, I wonder why you can’t now…” Levi murmured and started to walk towards the corridors, pulling Eren along and smirking when the kid practically flew at him.

“What do you mean I used to understand it?! I’ve never spoken a second language in my life! Let alone understand one!” He exclaimed, gasping when the man suddenly turned to him, looking at him expectantly with glowing white eyes. _How is that possible?!_

“Wrap your legs around my waist and hold onto me.” He commanded, no room for argument as his strong arms wrapped around the boy's lithe body to pull him closer. With no will to argue Eren complied quickly, holding onto the man’s neck and jumping to allow the other to hold him. It was embarrassing to be held like this by some strange man with a scary expression, but the warmth that enveloped him when he did nearly makes him purr. He was content to just stay silent before a sudden thought crossed his mind.

“Wait a minute. You know my name! How do you know my name?” Eren asked and leaned back, looking down at the man to watch his face for any lies. _Considering how stoic his face seems to be I’m sure I’d be able to read it._ He thought confidently before becoming confused at the expression on the smoking kings’ face. _Am I blind or is that affection in his eyes?_

“Yes, your father was kind enough to tell me.” He replied as if that information was not desired by the boy for nearly a decade.

“MY FATHER!?”

“Oi, don’t shout right next to my ear you brat.” He complained, looking down to two halls before choosing one and continuing forward.

“What do you mean my father?! You know where that bastard is? Tell me right now!” Eren demanded, glaring when the man merely scoffed at him.

“I am very aware of what he did to you and why you’re upset. But he had no choice. He could not live among the humans anymore, not when they found out what he was.” Levi replied mysteriously, one hand leaving Eren’s thighs in order to open the door to the master bedroom. Eren was speechless. _How the fuck does he know my father? And what does he mean not human?_ Eren had no time to ask before suddenly he was no longer in the man’s arms but on a rather soft bed instead. He looked around and noticed that he seemed to be in a rather large bedroom. Black and silver being the main colors with the décor being various shades of gray and white. The sheets he laid on were black and felt like silk against his skin. The bedposts nearly went to the ceiling, drapes of sheer white hanging from them with a curtain of black tied to the four posts, easily able to be let loose and give privacy to those on the bed. Eren couldn’t focus on them at the moment, however, his body reminding him that without the other’s warmth he felt like a living Popsicle. He was about to protest when the man leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I know your cold _mo chuisle_ , I am too. Just bear with it for a moment and get under the covers, my scent should help a bit.” Levi murmured, watching the boy nod before scrambling to get under the covers. Levi felt the coldness spread through, tingling where he once touched the boy. _I just need to take off these damn clothes and I’ll be with my Eren again._ He thought and started to unbutton his jacket.

“I guess I have a lot to explain eh?” He chuckled, smiling at the way Eren glared and pouted from beneath the blankets.

“You got that right. First… um… you never did tell me your name. Or what your ‘King’ of.” He started, ducking under the covers when Levi took off his shirt and pants.

“I’m Levi, King of the Eastern dragons. You know there’s nothing to be shy about right? You are going to be acquainted with me very, _very_ intimately in only a matter of days now.” Levi said with a chuckle, climbing onto the boy and sliding under the covers. As soon as their skin touched it brought warmth to the other, a happy and content leaving the brunet as the raven snuggled under him. Soon their legs were tangled with one another, Eren’s head nestled under Levi’s chin and Levi’s arms wrapped around the brat, rubbing soothing circles into the other's back. The king was content to merely fall asleep like he would back then, protecting the brat within his arms but he knew that Eren had questions and they needed to complete the bond.

“Eren, I… I have a confession to make. This… is not the first time I’ve met you. When you were little you used to come to see me all the time. We would nap and then you would tell me about your day. You truly were adorable, no matter what you did you would always look so cute.” Levi murmured, a small smile playing on his lips at the wonderful memories. Eren shifted, looking up at Levi the best he could.

“I don’t remember any of that, though.” He murmured, trying to find anything about a raven-haired man but coming up empty.

“That’s because I erased them. There was a threat to your safety so you needed to stay in the walls, but because you're an insufferable brat, I knew as long as you knew me you would try and sneak out. I even sent a few of my elite squad to burn a tree or two around the walls so the guards would be on high alert. I thought I’d never see you again, until a year later, I had a vision of you wearing the ceremonial mating mark of my kind. I knew then that you were meant to be mine, but I had no way of finding you. I didn’t know where you lived in Shiganshina, and I didn’t know your name. I was at a loss but I didn’t give up. I entered your walls in human form and demanded to see the king. I showed them my true form and told them I was king of the Eastern dragons. Naturally many arrows were pointed my way but I was desperate. I struck a deal with Rod, find the child I desired and no dragon will attack this kingdom for as long as I live. He accepted and for the last decade he sent children of your description and as you got older so did they.

“It became tedious, every 6 months a new boy would come and after he fails the dance I send him on his way with gold and jewels for the inconvenience. I’m glad that my plan worked, though, otherwise, I never would have found you. I haven’t been this content in decades.” He explained, petting Eren’s hair. Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _I’m… his mate?! But wait did he say he was a dragon!?_

 _“Dragon!?”_ He exclaimed and Levi nodded, quickly pushing the boy onto his back and getting on top of him. With a groan he let his wings free, obsidian scales glittering in the torchlight as they sprang from his back, shaking the numbness from them. Eren squeaked when he was suddenly being pinned, but any protests he had died on his tongue when he saw the huge ass wings spring from his back. “What the fuck!? That is _soooooo_ cool! You can _fly?!”_ Eren exclaimed and Levi chuckled and nuzzled into Eren’s neck.

“Yeah, brat. Dragons _do_ fly. Thanks for noticing.” He responded dryly and hummed when Eren playfully hit his shoulder. While Eren studied his wings, Levi decided to continue the rest of the story. “Now,” He started, “about your father.”

“ _Oh boy_ way to kill the mood, Levi.” Eren replied sarcastically before gasping when Levi nipped playfully at his ear.

“Oi, I’m trying to explain everything now so that we can go to sleep and finish the bond so shut the fuck up.” He growled and gently traced the boy's sides, smiling when he realized Eren was very ticklish.

“Ok ok! Just… _aha ha_ stop tickling me!” He managed to say through a few laughs before Levi apologetically kissed the other's cheek. “Alright as I was saying, only a year ago your father showed up on my doorstep asking for a room. Of course, any dragon is allowed to stay here and reprieve so I let him in. He mostly talked to Hanji but soon they found out that he was your father. He told us what happened, your mother’s passing and how he left you merely a year later. He had no choice. The humans found out who he was, what he was trying to do and he didn’t have much time. He left you with the Arlert family hoping you would take their name and the Military Police wouldn’t come looking for you. That’s also where I found out why you could understand me as a child. Your father is a dragon, Eren.” Levi murmured into the other’s ear before leaning back to see his expression. Eren had tears in his eyes, some running down his cheeks before Levi wiped them away.

“Why didn’t he just tell me!? Armin’s grandpa died only a few months after I was abandoned! We were orphans! Why couldn’t he take me with him…” He asked and Levi couldn’t supply him with an answer. He didn’t know why Grisha didn’t take Eren with him. The only thing it could have been was,

“Ignorance is bliss. He probably wanted you to live a normal life. Obviously, you were never destined for normal.” He answered and hugged the boy. “I… I’ve made you sad, brat.” Levi murmured into his neck, giving him small pecks of apology up and down his neck. Eren sniffled for a bit but eventually, the tears subsided and curiosity got the better of him. He gently touched the wings surprising Levi who was sure the boy had fallen asleep.

“If… if my father was a dragon… am I a dragon as well?” He asked, looking into Levi’s silvery white eyes.

“That… You don’t have enough of your father's genes to ever shift into a dragon. But yes, you are dragon enough to have a destined mate.” He answered and gave a small smile. “Surprise.”

“What does being a destined mate mean?”

“Well… _Tá mo chroí istigh ionat.”_ He whispered, hand reaching down to cup Eren’s cheek. Eren’s lips parted, eyes wide at the beauty of the gruff words.

“What does that mean, Levi?”

“My heart is within you. You are my reason for living. I’ve waited decades to find you. Think of a human marriage but… there is no such thing as divorce. I will never love another, whether you turn me down or you die. I will die with you and only you.” He murmured before suddenly his lips were on Eren’s. Eren sighed and wrapped his arms around the king's broad shoulders. What he expected was not the sudden pain in his head. Memories flooding to the forefront of his mind of a beautiful black dragon, regal and intimidating holding a child like a baby.

_Making a flower crown for the said dragon._

_Telling the dragon about life in the city._

_Nap times in the sun with the dragon._

_Impromptu baths after splashing in a puddle._

_The big golden dragon and how angry the black dragon became. Levi._

_Crying when Levi told him they could no longer meet._

 

_“I love you, Levi! Please don’t leave me!”_

_“I’m so sorry, Eren. I love you too.”_

Levi backed away for a moment, giving Eren well-deserved space before suddenly Eren practically tackled the other.

“You dick! I cried off and on for days without knowing why! I felt so sad for a whole year because of you! I can’t…!” He shouted, happy tears trailing down his cheeks because despite the pain he loves Levi. _Even if it hurt me, even if I didn’t remember, I’ve always missed my dragon._ Levi wasn’t sure what to do, stunned at the boys harsh words and his seemingly happy hugging. He just settled with laying down and hugging the brat to him.

“I’ve missed you terribly Eren, but I do not regret what I did. Erwin sent spies and assassins nearly every day. You would have died if you had stayed with me.” Eren nodded at this, understanding that despite the heartache, he was with his best scaly friend once again. _Armin and Mikasa aren’t going to believe this._ At the thought of his two siblings, he felt concern, knowing they were in the streets while he lay with a gorgeous king made him feel sick.

“Levi, I… well… will I be living here, with you?” Eren asked hesitantly, hiding his face in the other's chest.

“Of course. Where else would my husband go? I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.” Levi responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _Wait… did he just say…?_

“Hu-hu-husband!?” He stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the grin on Levi’s face.

“Of course. I want to be yours in every society. For dragons being mated is more than enough, but I want humans to know who I belong to and vice versa.” Levi said with a devilish grin, leaning forward and nibbling on the boy's bottom lip, smirking when Eren’s breathing hitched. _“Wouldn’t you like that my pulse? To wear my signature proudly while others stare, jealous of what I now call mine?”_ Levi whispered in his dragon language, making Eren’s toes curl as heat flood through him. _I don’t think I’ll survive if he speaks like that all the time. The timbre of his voice is nearly enough to send me over the edge!_ Eren couldn’t help it when he reached up and kissed the living daylights out of Levi, only parting when air was absolutely necessary for survival. Even then Levi couldn’t get enough of the brunet, sucking huge marks all across his neck before ravaging his mouth again.

This went on for what felt like an hour before their lips hurt too much to continue. So they snuggled with one another, Levi running his hands anywhere he could while Eren gently nibbled on the other’s neck.

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“I want to bond with you,” Eren said softly, looking up at his fiancée and smiling. Levi was in awe of the beauty his mate possessed, pleased with how lucky he is to have such a mate.

“Then you shall have me, my pulse. Sleep now, when you wake it will be ready.” He murmured and closed Eren’s eyes, whispering a small incantation and watching the adorable brunet fall to sleep.

* * *

 

When Eren awoke he was in a circle of flowers. He felt arms wrapped around him and a smooth chest against his naked back. Levi’s face was pressed against his throat, hot breath making him shudder as he looked around more. They were still in the bedroom, but the only light came from a few torches dimly lit on the walls as well as three candles inside the circle. One was pink, one white and the last black. It smelled of incense and sandalwood before he realized that a box of sand was the culprit with 7 large sticks sticking out. They must have been burning for a while since a few were nearly burnt out. _How long was I out?_ They were on the marble floor and Eren was glad his butt wasn’t against it, the cold floor already chilling his feet enough.

“It’s time, Eren.” Levi murmured and moved the boy, much to Eren’s chagrin, onto the floor across from him. Eren was about to protest, but the look in Levi’s eyes had his tongue lying uselessly in his mouth. Levi looked so happy and excited at this moment that Eren could do nothing but stare. _No doubt whatever we are about to do is very important to him. I wonder what’s in store for me._ That’s also when I noticed he had some sort of markings on his forehead, they looked harsh and were very dark but had many small markings in and around them.

“Levi, what’s on your forehead?” He asked and Levi smiled, an actual smile and explained, “They are a blessing from our ancestors, when you are small you are taught the family blessing to paint on your partner's forehead. Mine is on yours and Grisha taught me your family’s blessing marks when he was here.”

“Are they permanent?” He asked, about to feel his own forehead before Levi grabbed his wrist to stop him. “If you touch it, it will smudge and yes they are. They will not be this dark once they dry but they will be a shade darker than your skin. Another outward sign of our bond being complete.” Eren was in awe, desperate to see the one on his own forehead but wanting to do this ritual even more so.

“So… what is it?” He asked and Levi hummed.

“Well… It has many herbs and a little bit of magic but it would all be useless without the ashes of our family passed.” He said, noting to explain better at the way Eren’s expression was quickly becoming horrified. _I guess it is kind of weird to be wearing your dead ancestors, eh?_ “So when a dragon dies, the body quickly turns to ash. It is collected and placed in an urn before being kept here in this castle for safekeeping. The person who makes the paste for a bonding couple, in this case, Hanji, takes the ashes of both my ancestors and yours from 4 generations back and puts it in the paste to ensure that our ancestors will always be with us. That way they are always remembered even after death.” He concluded and was satisfied with Eren’s new peaceful expression.

“That… that actually seems really sweet. So our great grandchildren will have our ashes on their foreheads?” He asked and Levi nodded. _At least he didn’t think it disgusting, the bond will only work if all the rules are followed through._

“Also this is very important, but when you were little did your father ever tell you of a dragon name? A name only ever told to you by him?” He asked and Eren thought hard. _There was that time when they were talking about dragons and he said some odd name to me, Enrecali? No… Enerkalhi? No not it either? Wait it’s-_

 _“Enercalae._ He said to only tell someone I loved but got angry when I told Armin and Mikasa. Why what’s it for?”

 _“Enercalae…_ it’s beautiful.” Levi purred, a lilt to his voice turning this fanfic E rated.

“What? I’m confused Levi, what does it-” Eren started but was quickly interrupted by Levi’s raspy voice saying, _“Vierkulhi…_ that is my name.” He murmured, kissing Eren’s hand and looking at him through lidded and sparkling eyes. “Dragons have 2 names, one for family and friends, and one for our bonded, for the one we feel forelsket for. No one but you knows my true name other than my mother. That’s why your father was angry because our true name could be used against us if spoken to the wrong person.

 “Now, think of this as a dragon version of wedding vows, but once you say them it will bind you to me, and I to you. Give me your hand and do not break eye contact, ok?” Levi explained and held out the hand not holding Eren’s eagerly. Eren nodded and interlaced his fingers with his to be bonded.

_“To be mine and mine alone,_

_I take Enercalae as my mate,_

_I promise to protect and cherish him,_

_To ensure he wants for nothing as long as my heart beats,_

_He is my pulse,_

_He is my eternity,_

_I am his and his alone,_

_So mote it be.”_

Levi recited in his mother tongue, snapping his fingers when Eren was about to look away in embarrassment.

 _“Don’t look away, if you do the bond will be broken. Now, speak. Finish this.”_ Levi growled in delight upon feeling the burning of his new markings on his wrists. _I’m his._ Eren felt as though he was being burned by Levi’s stare, eyes firmly set on his to be bonded.

_“To be mine and mine alone,_

_I take Vierkulhi as my mate,_

_I promise to protect and cherish him,_

_To ensure he wants for nothing as long as my heart beats,_

_He is my pulse,_

_He is my eternity,_

_I am his and his alone,_

_So mote it be.”_

Eren said, unsure how he remembered all those lines, but knowing it was natural, these words as old as time itself. He felt a sudden burning on his wrists and he whimpered in pain but did not look away from Levi.

“You’re doing perfectly my pulse, we are almost done. Say it with me.” He assured and Eren felt a soothing press against his chest, his heart thudding to a different beat as he stared.

**_“This vow I have made,_ **

**_Will always hold true,_ **

**_I,_ ** **Vierkulhi** _Enercalae **will forever more love, respect and cherish**_

 **Enercalae** _Vierkulhi **and should my promise ever break,**_

**_Take my heart and rip it from my chest,_ **

**_Forever yours, forever mine,_ **

**_So mote it be.”_ **

They said together, hearts beating wildly before falling into a peaceful rhythm. The fire on their wrists died down and the two could finally look away and at the marks they now bear. They matched perfectly, a sailors knot wrapped around their wrists in a never-ending knot. Three slashes pointing down to a knot in the shape of two hearts interlocking with one another.

 _“Vierkulhi_ , what does this mean?” He asked sweetly while pointing to the three marks below the sailor's knot, noting how the other shuddered at the use of his name.

“The three marks are called Awain, it symbolizes the importance of both partners skills within one working relationship.” He answered and Eren pointed towards the two hearts. “That is the [love knot](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/ee/e3/e4eee354f8f0feff04154096cae05dd6.jpg), it shows how our hearts are now forever twined with one another. And this,” He murmured pointing to the beautiful markings around the heart-shaped knot, “Is the blessing of my ancestors and yours combined. I have the same on my arm, on the other arm is just the blessing but when you put them together…” He said and grabbed Eren’s right hand with his left, watching as the marks moved to connect with the others and painted his skin with beautiful patterns. _Our union has been accepted, thank the gods._ He thought in relief as Eren fawned over the moving markings.

“That is so cool! So they are naturally moving towards one another all the time?” He asked and Levi nodded.

“They will always want us to be together, so make sure to never leave my side.”

“Yes, sir! Now can we cuddle? I’m cold.” He asked, puppy eyes begging to be held. _As if I could ever say no._

“Of course, brat. Get that perky ass of yours over here.”

“Vierkulhi! That’s naughty!” He whined, sending heat straight towards Levi’s abdomen. _It seems the bonded life is going to be much more tiring than I thought. I don’t mind, not with Enercalae by my side._

_“I love you, Enercalae.”_

_“I love you more, Vierkulhi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that sweet? Any questions please ask me I'm more then willing to explain! While this is technically the end the next chapter should be out friday and it is literally all smut. Look forward to it and check out some of my other stories!
> 
> Fact: Sanskrit has 96 words for "love" ancient Persian has 80 and English only one.
> 
> Fucking English.
> 
> Adhraím thú  
> I adore you  
> (Language: Gaelic)


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut~ Finally right? If you don't want any smut just skip it a little, there is a little plot after they do the do so read that part. Basically, the rest of the chapter is just how they doing for their marriage and the last part is how they get ****! I don't want to spoil it but it's in the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyy waz uppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp! Finally the happy ending! This is the final chapter of the story buuuuut I'm going to have a few installments and spinoffs of the story! I'll go into more detail at the bottom.
> 
> Fact: Latin and Irish have no words for "yes" or "no."
> 
> Huh. They must have some sort of affirmative phrase or something. If you speak Irish comment a validation for this?  
> Anyway also important remember these:  
> Torin: TOH-rin ~ Chieftain  
> Deirdre: DEER-dre ~ Real Woman  
> Maeve: MAYV ~ Intoxicating woman  
> Cairbre: KAHR-bra ~ One who rides in a chariot  
> Ailbhe: AL-va ~ Fair, white  
> Reanna: ree-AN-uh ~ Eminent queen  
> Roan: ROH-en ~ Red one  
> Ailsa: AYL-suh (Lol, It sounds like elsa with a weird accent)~ Fairy rock
> 
> Anyway remember these names for later! I'll also put this in the end notes so you won't have to scroll back an forth.
> 
> Gan Choinne  
> (No fucking idea how to pronounce this lol)  
> Unexpected  
> (Language: Gaelic)
> 
> 5/29/17  
> Comments: 71  
> Kudos: 238  
> Hits: 2219  
> Bookmarks: 30

The first thing Eren felt as he awoke from his deep slumber was a lazy heat crawling through his body like a heady drug. As he slowly roused from his dream state he realized that he was harder than a rock. _Levi. I need Levi._  
  
“Levi…!” Eren mewled, emerald eyes slowly opening to his dark surroundings. The sheets of the bed he was laying on were scrunched and twisted from restless tossing and turning. Soaked in sweat as the heat continued to run rampant through his system. _Levi… please come back. I need you…_  
  
As if answering his silent thoughts, a low rumble shook the very walls as it grew louder and louder, a sign that Eren’s silent plea was about to come true. Eren mewled happily amongst the most definitely ruined black silk sheets, wiggling around in anticipation at the pleasure he knew accompanied that deep purr. As Eren waited, he rolled onto his stomach and shakily got onto his knees and forearms, presenting his ass for Levi as he knew he liked. He felt him before he saw him, the comforting rumble becoming louder and louder until it suddenly stopped, silence among heavy breathing before Eren felt Levi’s monster cock draped across his back, nearly crushing him with the weight of the large appendage. He stumbled and nearly buckled but managed to lock his knees and elbows.  
  
“Levi! Please…” Eren pleaded, trying to look up at his beloved but finding the lighting too dim to make out his lover’s all black form.  
  
_“Maidin mhaith, mo anam cara. Ar chodail tú go maith?”_  (Good morning, my soulmate. Did you sleep well?) His voice rumbled soothingly through the room, making Eren pant with need. Eren loved the sound of the dragon's voice so heavenly in his ear, especially when he spoke in his mother tongue to him.  
  
_“Vierkulhi…_ you know what I want. Please give it to me.” Eren growled back arching and ass wiggling to try and entice the gigantic cock currently laying across his back. Levi hummed for a moment before moving back, the warmth of his cock leaving the boys back only to be slowly pushed through the boy's open legs and arms. Eren moaned loudly at the sight of Levi’s cock underneath him and he immediately began rubbing his swollen length across it.  
  
_“You always become such a little slut once you see a cock. I can’t help but wonder if it's the after bonding heat cycle or if you just love my cock. We’ve been mated for a mere week and you're already challenging my stamina, my pulse.”_ Levi teased, slowly thrusting his scaled cock in between his lover’s legs and across his chest. Eren, being the over-eager whore he is, was already greedily lapping at the head of the shaft. Large beads of precum coating his stomach and face that made each slow thrust that much easier for the dragon. Not to mention he loved watching Eren wallow in his scent like this, licking the head like it was the last meal he'd ever have all while shaking that succulent ass of his all over his shaft. With a sly smirk, the dark figure leaned down and lapped at the bouncing mounds of Eren’s ass. The boy whined loudly and stopped his ministrations to look at the black head of scales so close to his vulnerable body.                                                       

“Stick your tongue inside and _fuck_ me with it!” He demanded, arching his back more before reaching behind and giving his mate a prime view of his twitching hole. Levi hummed at the small muscle, letting his blue tongue flick at the Eren’s entrance before gently sliding inside. Eren gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling the other's tongue go so deep in one go. _I already feel so full and he only put the tip in so far!_  
  
“Vierkulhi! Please don’t tease!” Eren whined, feeling the other's dick pulse underneath him at the use of his name. Levi growled, dick thrusting quickly before his tongue started to lick the boy's insides. He knew he found the spot when Eren squealed and began slurping on the slit of Levi’s head with gusto.  
  
“More… more… _more!”_ Eren cried and Levi hummed a response, grabbing the boy with one clawed hand around the waist and began to lightly thrust against him. It did wonders on Eren’s leaking dick as it rubbed against his bonded. Levi groaned and pushed his tongue into Eren’s greedy hole once more before pulling it out.  
  
_“Close your legs a little more, my pulse. Fuck you’re so good, Enercalae. Just thinking about that slutty ass sucking me in makes me want to fuck you right now.”_ Levi growled out his praise, nuzzling the boy's ass with his nose, enjoying how bouncy it was. Eren keened at the attention, loving how wound up he could make his lover.  
  
“Then do it! Fuck me right now with your gorgeous _cock~”_ Eren whined loudly, closing his legs tighter against the thick appendage he was basically laying on. _If I don't have a beautiful dick fucking my ass soon I think I’ll die!_ Eren thought when Levi just continued to lick his trembling insides. The dragon seemed content with just teasing the brunet, clawed hand still gently holding his body still so that he could continue to fuck his thighs. However, Levi was quickly reaching his end and he needed to finish inside his brat. With a groan his form changed, black scale becoming creamy skin, spiraled horns becoming hair black as night and long snout shortening and forming into a handsome angular face. Despite being smaller than his green-eyed lover, he felt on top of the world when he saw how vulnerable his mate was beneath him. He gently, reverently, ran his hands across the smooth skin below him, enjoying the warmth that radiated beneath his fingertips. He grabbed his cock and slid it between Eren’s wet cheeks, teasing the rim of his fluttering hole with the head of his cock.  
  
He leaned down when Eren whined, wiggling his ass to try and get his lover to finally put it in. Levi licked Eren’s ear before he nipped the side of his neck, earning a long moan from the other had him bucking harshly against his ass. “You want it, Darling? You want me to fill your greedy hole with my cum?” Levi whispered hotly, beginning to rut against the other's soft ass. Eren keened at the filthy words, nodding quickly as he tried to look back at his beloved.  
  
“Yes! I want your filthy hot cum to fill me up! _Breed_ me! I want all your cum so that I can give you babies!” Eren cried not noticing how still Levi became at the prospect of whelps filling Eren’s belly, the pleasing scent Eren would give off as he stared at the engorged stomach, knowing Levi put them there. Levi couldn’t help it when he thought of having a family with Eren, his heart stuttered and his breath left him. They haven’t talked about it as their relationship is still new, they’ve been using these last few days to bond and fuck so children never came up. But Levi wanted it, has always wanted it and the thought that Eren also wanted it made Levi nearly blow his load. _Mine_.  
  
He didn’t wait another moment before he was sheathed inside his mate, balls wetly slapping Eren’s fleshy ass. They both moaned, long and absolutely filthy sounds escaped them as they both got used to the feeling. Eren’s hot, silky walls were squeezing Levi’s cock, making it nearly impossible for him to stay still inside him. It didn’t take long before Eren began to squirm, wanting his cock to touch and fill him up.  
  
_“Vierkulhi~_ please fuck me. I _need-!”_ Eren whined but was abruptly cut off when his face was shoved into the blankets below him. Pleasure wracked his body as he cried out, again and again, his lover’s cock big enough to hit his prostate with nearly no effort. He wasn’t going to last long already, his ass sensitive from the vigorous poundings he got the day before. Levi sensed this and thankfully decided to forgive his younger lover for his lack of stamina.  
  
A pale hand wrapped around Eren’s leaking dick, stroking in time with his thrusts, occasionally thumbing the tip of the lovely penis in hopes of milking him dry. The pleasure Eren was receiving was otherworldly, cries so high only dogs could hear it as the familiar coil of red-hot ecstasy curled in his gut. _If he keeps hitting my prostate I’ll surely die! It’s too good~_  
  
_“Vierkulhi…!”_ Eren called out, intending to warn his love of his upcoming orgasm, but words failed him as Levi mercilessly pounded him. Levi doubled his efforts, wanting to cum with Eren, to find ecstasy with him. However when Eren screamed out his release he knew he was too late. Eren’s convulsing walls held on to Levi’s throbbing member tightly, unwilling to let him go as his body rode out the blissful orgasm. Levi was not too far behind him, licking his hand clean of Eren’s cum when he felt the pleasure build within him like fire. _Eren. Mate. Lover. You are mine!_  
  
He gripped Eren’s hips tightly, roaring as his dick erupted inside the boy, a warbled growl escaping him as he nuzzled his mate and gave shallow thrusts. “ _Enercalae…_ My pulse… _fuck_ I love you. My perfect other half…” He purred, massaging the other's hips as he gave a few final thrusts, his overstimulated member emptying itself in Eren’s warm walls. Eren was a puddle under him, body spasming every few moments from the gentle care and overstimulation to his fluttering asshole.  
  
“Levi…” He murmured, eyes fluttering as he looked up at his beloved. His usually impeccable raven hair was attractively messy, eyes bright with passion and breath hot against his neck as he panted. _He looks so beautiful._ “I love you too.” He murmured and was rewarded with a barrage of kisses to his cheeks and neck. He giggled as his love pampered him, moaning every once and a while when Levi decided to suck a mark into his neck. All the while Levi had yet to pull out. Eren had asked him why he did this during his first coupling, in which Levi responded that dragons came in small spurts after orgasms for the better part of an hour. While in human form they continue to release for only 20 minutes or so, they release a lot. _Didn’t he also say he liked to keep me plugged up too?_ Eren thought and groaned when he felt another spurt of hot cum shoot into his ass. _Fuck, he really does want to kill me._  
  
“Did you mean what you said before?” Levi suddenly asked, mouth nuzzling Eren’s ear before he began to lazily mouth the back of his neck. _What?_  
  
“Did I mean what before?” He asked and reached for Levi’s hand on his lower back. Levi sighed and held the brunette’s hand in his own, moving them next to Eren’s head to make it more comfortable for the boy.  
  
“When… when you said you wanted my babies.” Levi murmured, enjoying how red Eren’s face got as he began to stutter.  
  
“I don’t even know why I said that! I-I can’t even _have_ children and we still don’t know all that much about each other since it’s been so long and-” Eren rambled and Levi chuckled at the cute display.  
  
“Shh. I didn’t mean right _now_ , pulse. In the future… would you… do you want kids… with me?” He asked, trying not to let his insecurities show. _I’ve always wanted a family after I lost mine all those years ago. If Eren decided he didn’t want one with me after all this…_  
  
“Of course! Having a family with you would be wonderful, Levi.” He affirmed and attempted to roll over but Levi’s dick had yet to leave his ass. The raven did seem to get the idea and pulled out, allowing the other to roll onto his back before he entered him once more. They both groaned, tired and content as the cock continued to prod Eren’s insides. Eren grabbed the dragon’s silky hair and pulled the other closer, placing small kisses on his nose and cheeks. “But I can’t give you children, Levi. Is there a dragon orphanage out there somewhere?” He asked and Levi chuffed, nuzzling brunet strands before kissing his cheek.

“No. Unlike humans, dragons tend to bring whelps into the world _willingly_ , even if it was because of a forced mating. The instinct to keep the whelps is too strong to ever willingly abandon them. If a dracaena were captured or killed, any dragon passing by would take them in without question until they can live on their own or until they can pass the whelps off to someone else with hatchlings already. Orphan whelps aren’t common as they were at the start of the war, dracaenas’ with whelps being more careful than ever with handling humans. Not to mention dracaenas are the fiercest of all dragons.” Levi explained.

“Oh… that explains why people never knew about the dragon… whelps…? Back when it was legal the mothers probably tore them apart, fucking douchebags…” Eren murmured and Levi perked up at that last part.

“What do you mean when it was legal? Is it now illegal to hunt dragons?” He asked and Eren nodded.

“It’s been illegal for 8 years now. Many people in Shiganshina would rather learn about dragons and their culture then hunt them. I was a part of one of the protests before it fully passed. It got pretty violent at the end but thankfully no one died.” He explained, looking up to see Levi doe-eyed above him. “What?”  
  
“You… fought for us?” He asked, voice soft and intimate in a way that Eren only heard during the night they bonded together as one. He nodded, reaching up to wrap his arms around the other's neck.

“Of course, a lot of people did when they realized you were sentient. Hunters were our only source of information about dragons, and they would come back with horror stories of how they had been merely walking in search of game and beasts the size of boulders would come and eat them. You and all dragons were talked about like one would talk of a monster, a mindless beast. We even found out that the hunters, the few that made a league to kill dragons specifically, had killed people within our walls under the guise of it being a dragon attack to fuel the hatred of you guys.” Eren explained, cooing at his mate when Levi began to growl.  
  
“I know, Levi. It’s horrible. But change is for the better! I heard that Trost, Sina, Maria, _and_ Rose are holding more and more protesters on dragon kills, more frauds being called out for killing them for sport, not for protection. Hopefully, soon, no human can get away with hurting a dragon ever again.” Eren murmured and Levi sighed, nuzzling into Eren’s neck and squeezing his hand for comfort.  
  
“At least things are changing. I’m tired of families coming to this castle, den ransacked by humans and whole clans butchered and dragged off for their scales and eyes. Their hatchlings grieving them, unable to properly do so without the bodies. My family was taken from me, I had just turned 13 when my mother’s body was torn apart right in front of me. My siblings skinned and then burned before I could even comprehend what had happened. All my siblings were colorful, stood out amongst the darkness of our den. I was always the black sheep in that sense. I liked to sleep up high, to be able to watch my younger siblings play and mediate when squabbles broke out. I woke up when I heard Isabel’s screams, watching the horrible things they did to her and my brothers.” Levi told him softly, wiping away the tears streaming down Eren’s face.  
  
“Shh, it's ok, my pulse. It was long ago. I grew strong because of it. I learned what happens when you ignore the troubles around you. It won’t happen again. You are my family now, and no one will take you from me.” He vowed, kissing his mates cheeks in hopes of relieving the pain.  
  
_“Levi.”_ He warbled, voice congested from a runny nose. “You are so strong, so brave, and so very kind. I’m so happy I met you. That I get all your love. I will cherish it all my life.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss his mates lips. Levi returned the kiss and that’s how they stayed, wrapped in each other’s arms in the warm afterglow of their love for one another.  
  
\---

Eren had never been happier in his life than in the past 6 months. Levi allowed Eren to bring Mikasa and Armin to the castle so that when Levi was working Eren wouldn't be lonely. It didn't go too well at first, Mikasa claiming she did not approve of anyone taking her little brother away from her, even though she was happy to see that her little brother was well taken care of. This, of course, made Levi salty and they became enemies. However, after a month they soon both realized they had something in common other than their similar features and last name.

They both wanted Eren to be happy and safe above anything else. Sadly they only realized this after an assassination attempt on Eren’s life, a human kingdom against coexisting with Dragons wanting Eren dead for being mated to one. Levi and Mikasa had been furious and realized that if they both worked together instead of against each other, nothing could stop them. Levi sent out a literal _army_ to deal with the kingdom, finding that many people inside wanted murder of dragons to be illegal too. It was dealt with quickly, Eren still quite traumatized after nearly having his throat sliced in his sleep.

Levi even asked Eren to marry him, claiming that he wanted Eren to be his in every custom. Eren had snorted at his phrasing but found it endearing that he even thought of it like that. Everyone and anyone who wanted to come had been invited to the ceremony, the castle busy and alive with human and dragon royalty alike. Of course, that also meant Erwin showed up. Levi was naturally livid, but Eren calmed him down and greeted Erwin as a friend. Erwin let all his hatred go that day, apologizing to the newlyweds and as well as to the human kings there for unleashing the pandemic that killed thousands, including Eren’s mother.

The most surprising thing of all, however, had to be the 6 beautiful whelps they found themselves adopting. It was a warm day, sunny and bright as per usual during the summer time. Eren and Levi were taking a nap in the garden, Eren curled under a giant, midnight wing in the sunshine as they had back in the day. Levi was startled awake by a roar, the sound reverberating through his body as if he was physically shaking. _I know that sound. That is the sound of grief, desperation, and everything to lose._ The king thought as he searched for the owner of that voice, that guttural cry that shook his heart. _That’s the sound I made as I ran from the bodies of my family._

Eren groaned from where he lay on Levi’s tail, stretching out with a yawn before he looked up at his husband, sensing his worry almost immediately. “Levi? Lee, what’s wrong?” Eren asked, climbing out to stand in front of his husband, surveying the area to see if someone was there. He didn’t get a verbal response, a mere whimper escaping his mate before he heard that same desperate roar. _What the…_

“Levi… What is that?” He asked again, watching steel eyes blink before he seemed to come back to himself and shake off his thoughts.

“A dragon. A dragon in danger.” He growled, unfurling his wings, ready to take off when a large shape broke through the trees around them. It was large, a mix of red and white scales glittering in the light, barreling forward through the open field until they lay about 20 feet from the stunned couple. It was here Eren realized that the dragon wasn’t a mix of red and white, the dragon was white and covered in blood. Its body was long and short, usual traits of eastern dragons with a long snout. The eyes were a dull blue and clouded with pain, side thumping heavily to the ground as their legs gave out below him. Eren rushed forward immediately, only to be pulled back by Levi when the white dragon growled. Levi growled right back, pulling Eren to his chest and allowing his tail to protectively wrap around him, protecting his mate and his honor being his first priority. The white dragon was caught off guard by this, not expecting such hostility in order to protect a human. Not after what they’ve done to dragons. Not after what they’ve done to his _family._ He chuffed and tilted his head, hoping to show he did not wish to fight.

Levi was pleased with this and loosened his hold on Eren, the boy taking this as a good sign and quickly crawled out of the safety of Levi’s tail. _Levi says it’s not common for dragons to fight because of the humans now killing off the species. Does that mean that humans did this to them?_ He wondered and began to slowly walk forward, ignoring Levi’s concerned growl to move towards the dragon. Eren moved into a crouch and down into a crawl, tilting his head to the side to show vulnerability and hopefully get the dragon’s trust. The white dragon watched curiously but guarded, teeth bared and ready to defend against the slowly approaching human. This did not stop Eren in the slightest, trying to survey the damage and listening to every rattling breath the dragon gave.

“What happened?” Eren asked softly, stopping a few feet away to give the other space. The white dragon huffed, knowing the human would not understand him but playing along anyway.

 _“Humans. They attacked us as we slept. My mate, Deirdre… she fought but we were taken by surprise and she did not make it. I had to find the king… I need one last thing before I die.”_ He responded, glaring with hatred at the human before him. _Why is the other dragon doing nothing? Why will he not kill this human and help me?_ He wondered when the boy moved forward, stopping when he growled again.

“They killed your mate!? Do you know what kingdom it was? Lee and I can fight for them to be prosecuted for their crimes!” Eren exclaimed, looking towards Levi who nodded and walked forward.

 _“Yes, we can. But what did you need the king for?”_ Levi asked and as soon as he stood next to Eren he circled the boy’s leg with his tail for comfort. The white dragon noticed this, and for the first time realized that the human had mating marks on his arms. _Is this dragon… mated to a human?! Is such a thing possible!?_ He wondered and realized that the boy also seemed to understand what he had said. _Who_ **_is_ ** _this boy!?_

 _“I have heard that the king and his mate are kind, but are unable to have children. My mate and I… we will be unable to raise ours. I have flown for a day in search of them but… I have failed. Please…”_ He pleaded, sitting up and pushing forward a bag of woven ferns forward, stiffening slightly when the boy moved forward to open it.

 _“The king… do you mean the king of the East perchance?”_ Levi asked and the white dragon nodded, eyeing the boy with distaste.

 _“Yes. Many tales have been told of his might and strength. My mate had met him before but has never met his mate. I know that if Deirdre were alive, she would wish to entrust our whelps to him and his mate.”_ He explained. Eren had finished untying the sack and slowly opened it, cooing when a little red head popped out. He squealed and opened the bag wider, letting the little whelp sluggishly crawl from the bag.

“They’re so _cute!”_ Eren exclaimed and pet the little one's head, giggling at the high pitch bark it let out. The white dragon was surprised at this, his little ones having a hard time getting used to other dragons before they trusted them, but Roan seemed rather fond of the boy already.

 _“I’ll introduce myself. This is Eren, my mate, and husband. I am Levi, King of the Eastern territories. You have not failed your mission it seems.”_ Levi introduced, the white dragon quickly falling to his knees to bow.

 _“I am Torin. I apologize for not knowing who you are my king, our home is far from here and my whelps were not old enough to make the trip for a blessing yet.”_ The dragon, Torin, murmured and looked towards Eren. “ _You… are mated to a human?”_ He asked and Levi nodded and was about to answer but Eren beat him to the punch.

“Yep! I’m technically half human though. My father is Grisha Jaeger, a Doctor in the Northern territories.” Eren explained and kissed a red scaled forehead nuzzling into his neck. The whelps were starting to wake up and walk around outside the sac, most coming to greet Eren and climb onto him. There were 6 in total, each chirping towards their father before adventuring around the human. Torin couldn’t believe how well behaved they were acting, usually, they were little monsters, keeping him and Deirdre up for hours to try and keep them in line. But with one call from the boy they were scampering back to nuzzle his arm or back. _Is this the natural charm of the boy at work?_

Levi was watching his mate fondly, eyes alight with joy at how easily he handled the whelps around him. _A natural, figures. The shitty brat smiles and all the whelps immediately cling to him like a magnet. He will be a great parent._

“What are their names, Torin?” Eren asked, petting a white one who decided to try and find milk in Eren’s naval.

 _“The albino one is Ailbhe. He is rather shy but very curious. The red one is Roan, a disaster waiting to happen. He is very energetic and quick to run off if you don’t pay attention.”_ Torin murmured and laid his head down, his version starting to blur. His whelps moved to him immediately, climbing onto his head and licking their father. He smiled at this, purring languidly, knowing it may be the last time he ever sees his beloved whelps.

 _“The blue one is Reanna, she is the leader and will not hesitate to put her siblings in place. Ailsa is the green one, she loves to be outside more than anything. Maeve is a playful one, always challenging her siblings and usually coming out the winner. And finally… Cairbre. He is the smallest but he can hold his own just fine. He is weaker but he only works harder because of it.  Please take care of my children, they deserve a better world than this.”_ Torin murmured the last bit, groaning in pain and looking at the boy. _“My time is near, Prince Eren. Don’t let them see me die.”_ He pleaded and Eren hiccupped a sob, realizing that this poor dragon would never see his children grow up. _Like my mother never saw me grow up._ Eren nodded and both he and Levi picked up the precious whelps, tucking them in Levi’s coiled tail for the time being.

 _“Your death will be avenged. Your strength will not die with you, Torin. The torch will be carried on, by_ **_me._ ** _This I swear, on my very life! The humans who kill our kind for pleasure will be eradicated!”_ Levi vowed, looking downright murderous in that moment. Eren had no doubt he meant every word. Torin looked relieved, body sagging in relief and shimmering as he changed forms. In human form, he had short, black nappy hair and dark skin. His eyes were the same dull blue, looking off behind the boy and where he knew his whelps to be.

“Thank you… one last thing. Their names, their true names… I need to tell you. They are too young to remember them.” He breathed and Eren nodded intently, crawling forward and pulling Torin’s head into his lap. Levi felt a twinge of possessiveness at this but knew that this was Eren’s way of comforting people. Eren pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket, often writing little reminders on his arms or even loving messages on Levi’s. With a nod, Torin let out a huff of amusement. “Maeve’s true name is _Vaelden._ Reanna’s is _Naredetl_ … Cairbre’s is _Rerbirn_. Ailbhe’s is _Helbren_. Roan’s is _Anoadelm_ , and Ailsa’s is _Salsiren_.” Torin mumbled, gasping as he tried to catch his breath towards the end. Tears steadily flowed down Eren’s cheeks, noting the man's injuries were worse than he originally thought when he was in dragon form. He had multiple stab wounds to his torso, each pouring a steady flow of blood across his torso. His right leg was bent at an angle that made Eren want to vomit, and skin was completely peeled off in places across his body. Torin saw his wandering eyes and growled.

“They tied me up and began skinning me, apparently white scales are more valuable when bathed in blood so they decided to do it as I was alive. When I kept struggling they broke my leg and before they could break the other I freed myself and grabbed the whelps.” He recounted the trauma in his mind, glad that his whelps will never experience his pain. It was then he spotted her, his beloved, his darling, his _Deirdre._ She smiled at him, brown eyes sparkling in that way that made him swoon every time he saw them. She held out a hand and he reached for her. _“Deirdre. You came for me.”_ He warbled, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks. _“I failed you…”_ He sobbed and Deirdre was by his side in moments.

“You could never fail me. Look at how beautiful our children are. You did a good job. Because of you, they will be safe. My beloved, come with me. They are safe now, let us watch over them.” She held out her hands, squeezing his when he held her tightly. He stood, both their forms melting into that of dragons and they flew, holding one another, Torin leaving behind his now lifeless body with Eren and Levi.

Eren clutched the body tightly to his chest, looking to his mate for comfort as he cried.

“Levi…” He sobbed and Levi nuzzled his back, knowing how his pulse felt.

 _“Shh, it’s ok. He is with his mate. We will care for their whelps and they will be happy and rest in peace.”_ Levi murmured and Eren nodded, gently moving to put Torin’s body on the ground. _“I will call Hanji and they will cremate him and give him proper blessings. I will send someone to find his mate’s body and those who are responsible. Don’t fret, my pulse. Everything will be fine.”_ He murmured and Eren nodded, standing and starting towards the whelps. They squeaked and chirped when they were freed from their scaly prison. Roan started bounding around them, no doubt seeking adventure as his father said before. Maeve and Cairbre climbed their new mommy, the two licking the tears off his cheeks and Cairbre resting on his shoulder. Ailsa was following Eren diligently when he called them over, Reanna following behind Ailbhe to make sure he didn’t fall behind. Eren smiled at them, mood lifting as he watched them, absentmindedly petting Cairbre on his shoulder.

 _An unexpected day, sad no doubt. But we will make the best of this._ He thought as he watched Levi and Roan sniff each other, Levi letting out a disgruntled huff when the little whelp tried to climb into his nostril. _Unexpected indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case you forgot)  
> Torin: TOH-rin ~ Chieftain  
> Deirdre: DEER-dre ~ Real Woman  
> Maeve: MAYV ~ Intoxicating woman  
> Cairbre: KAHR-bra ~ One who rides in a chariot  
> Ailbhe: AL-va ~ Fair, white  
> Reanna: ree-AN-uh ~ Eminentqueen  
> Roan: ROH-en ~ Red one  
> Ailsa: AYL-suh (Lol, It sounds like Elsa with a weird accent)~ Fairy rock
> 
> Anyway yay! The last chapter! It's been great but before you go, I want to make a story of Levi and Eren's wedding, and a story of Levi and Eren handling the whelps! I don't know what I'd write about the whelps with though so if you have cute shit you want to read, comment and tell me! Also, I made this a series of magical shit! Next, I should be posting a story about Prince Merman Levi kidnapping a half-human prince Eren or the Hades! Levi (Minus the rapey stuff) And Persephone Eren! All apart of the series so be sure to subscribe!
> 
> Fact: Studies show that parents tend to exaggerate how much joy they get from their children to justify the huge investment that kids require.
> 
> I just told this to my dad and he has never affirmed something quicker. Tell this to your parents are they the ones like my father saying "Lol obvi" Or are they vehemently denying it?
> 
> Inesperado. Pero oye, que tenemos niños ahora para que sea divertido.  
> (In-es-peh-rah-doh Peh-row oi, kay ten-eh-moh-s nee-nyo-s uh-or-ah pah-ra kay say-uh d-veh-r-tea-doh) That was a long one lol  
> Unexpected. But hey, we have kids now so that is fun.  
> (Language: Spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEH He thought. Tell me what you guys think and I should post the next chapter before next Friday!
> 
> Fact: All polar bears alive today can trace their ancestry back to one female brown bear who lived in Ireland 50,000 years ago.
> 
> ¡Yo no se reunirse con él otra vez! Procede a reunirse con él otra vez.  
> (Yo no say ri-uun-ear-say cone eh-ll oh-trah vay-z pro-seh-deh ah ri-uun-ear-say cone eh-ll oh-trah vay-z) (I Tried man I tried)  
> I will not meet him again! Proceeds to meet him again.  
> (Language: Spanish)
> 
> 3/10/2017  
> Kudos:0 Comments:0 Subscriptions:0 Bookmarks:0


End file.
